Mr Norrington, aspirant de marine
by Zakath Nath
Summary: Suivant la grande tradition familiale, James Norrington rejoint les rangs de la Royal Navy. Malheureusement, rien ne semble indiquer qu'il est destiné à devenir un grand chasseur de pirate.
1. Mauvais départ

**Disclaimer :** l'univers de _Pirates des Caraïbes_ appartient à Walt Disney.

**Rating :** T ou PG-13

**Avertissement : **cette fanfiction est une prequelle du _Mystère du Queen Mab_, mais il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu cette dernière pour comprendre celle-ci.

**Chapitre 1**

**Mauvais départ**

Les dernières notes de la sonate s'envolèrent et aussitôt le musicien, un garçon efflanqué, se tourna vers son professeur d'un air anxieux.

« Très bien, très bien, Mr Norrington, fit-celui-ci avec un hochement de tête appréciateur. Vous avez parfaitement respecté le rythme cette fois-ci. Essayez cependant d'y mettre davantage d'émotion. C'était un peu mécanique. »

Le vieil homme se leva et s'apprêtait à prendre congé, la leçon hebdomadaire étant finie, quand il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'une femme d'une trentaine d'années à la mine fatigué.

« Oh, bonjour, Mr Crawley. J'espère que la leçon a été satisfaisante ?

– Tout à fait, Mrs Norrington. Votre fils est très doué. »

La femme sourit mais ne se départit pas de son expression soucieuse et se tourna vers le garçon.

« James, ton père ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Bernard était au village et il l'a aperçu dans la voiture de poste. Tu devrais te préparer à l'accueillir. »

L'air radieux que le garçon avait affiché aux compliments de son professeur s'effaça immédiatement.

…

Une demi-heure plus tard, la mère et le fils attendaient dans le grand hall de la vaste demeure, quand un homme de haute taille à l'aspect sévère, vêtu d'un uniforme d'amiral, franchit la porte d'entrée. Les salutations furent des plus froides, après quoi la petite famille se rendit dans le salon où le thé les attendait.

« Je ne pensais pas vous revoir si tôt », commença Mrs Norrington d'un ton neutre.

L'amiral ne daigna pas répondre. Cela faisait six mois qu'il était parti en mer, et il savait qu'il n'avait pas manqué à grand monde dans la maisonnée.

« Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il toujours pas à se tenir droit ? » lança-t-il sèchement après un coup d'œil en direction de son fils.

Celui-ci rougit. À douze ans, il dépassait déjà d'une bonne tête tous les garçons de son âge, ce qui ne manquait pas d'attirer l'attention sur sa personne, chose qu'il préférait généralement éviter. Se tenir courbé dans une tentative de diminuer l'écart était une habitude bien implantée désormais.

« J'avais pourtant fait l'acquisition d'un appareil pour qu'il se tienne correctement, continua l'amiral Norrington. Qu'en avez-vous fait ? »

James serra les dents au souvenir de l'espèce d'instrument de torture destiné à lui donner une posture bien droite. Dès que l'amiral avait rejoint la flotte pour sa dernière expédition, Mrs Norrington avait jeté l'instrument derrière la maison en déclarant que plus jamais son fils ne porterait une chose pareille. Ce dernier s'était empressé de le récupérer et l'avait revendu à un de ses amis du voisinage féru de bricolage, qui avait été ravi de trouver un nouvel objet à démonter et remonter.

Devant le silence de son épouse, l'amiral eut un reniflement de frustration.

« Et qu'en est-il de sa conduite ?

– Oh, tout le monde est très content de lui, assura Mrs Norrington, soulagée de se retrouver en terrain plus sûr. Son précepteur trouve qu'il est très doué, ainsi que son professeur de dessin, et son professeur de musique, qui était là à l'instant…

– Félicitations, ma chère, vous en avez fait de toute évidence une jeune fille accomplie, l'interrompit l'amiral d'un ton sarcastique. J'espère être revenu avant que les dégâts ne soient trop profonds, même si j'en doute. Quoiqu'il en soit, James, il ne sera désormais plus question de musique et autres absurdités. J'ai convaincu le capitaine Cole, du _Flamboyant_,de t'accepter à son bord comme aspirant. Le départ est pour dans un mois. »

James ne put trouver que répondre à cela. Il avait toujours su qu'il était destiné à être officier de marine, comme son père, et n'avait jamais envisagé une autre existence. Il se doutait qu'il était à présent en âge d'embarquer pour apprendre son métier. Mais tout était si soudain…

– Où… Où irais-je ? balbutia-t-il.

– Bombay, répondit négligemment son père. Le _Flamboyant_ a pour mission d'escorter un navire de la Compagnie des Indes et de le protéger des attaques de pirates éventuelles.

– Bombay ! s'exclama sa mère. Il sera absent pendant plus d'un an ! »

L'amiral lui lança un regard agacé.

« Il faudra en prendre votre parti, très chère. J'aurais volontiers laissé James à vos côtés si j'avais eu un autre fils un peu plus dégourdi à envoyer en mer.

– Si je ne vous ai pas donné d'autres enfants, la faute ne me revient pas », rétorqua Mrs Norrington avec mépris.

L'amiral pâlit et se tourna immédiatement vers son fils.

« Allez dans votre chambre, James pendant que nous finissons cette discussion. »

James obéit et quitta la pièce après un dernier regard anxieux vers sa mère. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Moins d'une heure auparavant, il était encore tranquillement absorbé par son cours de musique, sans se douter que son père revenait une fois de plus troubler l'atmosphère paisible de la maison, définitivement cette fois. Il savait qu'il devait admirer son père. Après tout, son entourage ne cessait de lui répéter que l'amiral était un homme admirable. Il avait sauvé tant de personnes de pirates sanguinaires, et protégé la Couronne des ambitions des nations voisines. James devait faire de son mieux pour suivre ses traces, et malheureusement, rien ne lui paraissait plus difficile.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il allait devenir aspirant de marine… Était-il vraiment fait pour cette vie ? Son père avait peut-être de bonnes raisons de supposer le contraire.

…

Un mois plus tard, James Norrington se tenait sur un quai de Portsmouth, assis sur sa lourde malle. Affublé d'un uniforme d'aspirant trop grand pour lui, il attendait qu'un canot l'emmène à bord du _Flamboyant_, une frégate ancrée non loin. Malgré ses inquiétudes, il devait admettre que le navire avait fière allure.

Il retroussa vainement les manches de son manteau. Le tailleur avait insisté pour que l'uniforme soit un peu grand :

« Les garçons de cet âge sont en pleine croissance, avait-il expliqué à sa mère, et une fois loin des côtes, on ne pourra plus lui en tailler un autre. Mieux vaut se montrer prévoyant. »

James avait retenu un gémissement. Il n'allait tout de même pas _encore_ grandir ? Mais qu'il le veuille ou non, il en était là, avec une allure plus proche de celle d'un épouvantail que d'un officier du roi. Arriverait-il vraiment à être pris au sérieux par qui que ce soit à bord dans ces conditions ?

« Eh, jeune monsieur ! Sur quel navire vous vous rendez ? »

James leva la tête et aperçut un vieux marin dans un canot qui lui faisait signe.

« _Le Flamboyant_.

– Pas de chance pour vous, fit le loup de mer avec une grimace. Faîtes-moi passer votre malle et embarquez ! »

Alors que James venait de prendre place et que son guide s'emparait de ses avirons, un homme en uniforme de lieutenant les héla :

« Permettez que je vous accompagne ! Lieutenant Ferguson, du _Flamboyant_ ! »

James salua maladroitement celui qui allait être un de ses supérieurs hiérarchiques pendant les mois à venir. L'homme avait dépassé la trentaine, ce qui était vieux pour quelqu'un de son grade, et affichait un air morose. Le jeune aspirant se poussa pour lui faire de la place, se demandant quel genre d'officier il était.

…

Dans la grande cabine de la frégate, le capitaine Oliver Cole, un individu à la large carrure et à l'air rude, mettait un terme à son entretien avec le représentant de la Compagnie des Indes, un jeune homme de petite taille, qu'ils escorteraient jusqu'à Bombay.

« _Le Flamboyant_ est la plus belle frégate jamais sortie de nos chantiers, assurait Cole en reconduisant le petit homme vers le pont. Sa seule présence dissuadera la plupart des forbans, mais en cas d'attaque, elle sera parfaitement à la hauteur.

– Il vaudrait mieux, répondit nonchalamment le représentant de la Compagnie.

– Et j'espère avoir le bonheur de vous avoir comme hôte à bord un soir ? Le voyage sera si long que quelques dîners fins seront une distraction bienvenue, Mr Beckett.

– Naturellement. »

Une fois que l'homme fut parti rejoindre son propre navire, Cole se tourna vers Harvey Jackson, le deuxième lieutenant.

« Ferguson n'est toujours pas revenu, j'imagine ? S'il ne regagne pas le bord d'ici la marée, nous partirons sans lui, et il fera avec.

– Il ne s'est absenté que quelques jours, pour les funérailles de son fils, fit remarquer faiblement Jackson.

– Je le sais bien, c'est tout de même moi qui lui ai accordé ce congé ! Dieu sait quel besoin il a d'organiser des funérailles, ce qui restait du garçon a été livré aux flots, comme d'habitude. Enfin, une semaine de congé ou un jour, quelle différence, c'est en revenir à temps qui compte. Et les aspirants ? Sont-ils tous là ? Nous avons deux nouveaux.

« Mr Black et Mr Norrington, oui. Mr Black est arrivé il y a un quart d'heure, mais il ne se sentait pas très bien. Mr Norrington n'est pas encore là.

– Le fils de l'amiral se fait désirer, hein ? Je peux difficilement refuser une faveur au père, sans cela… Mais n'est-ce pas Ferguson qui arrive ? ajouta-t-il en désignant un canot qui fendait l'eau dans leur direction. Et un aspirant, ça doit être lui. Dès qu'il sera à bord, envoyez dans ma cabine tous les jeunes messieurs. Un petit discours de bienvenue devrait mettre les points sur les i à ces jeunes blancs-becs. »

…

À peine James eut-il posé un pied à bord qu'il manqua d'être renversé par un groupe de matelots qui se pressaient vers le mat de misaine, non sans l'avoir salué machinalement au passage. Reprenant tant bien que mal son équilibre, il sursauta quand un lieutenant se matérialisa devant lui.

« Mr Norrington ? Allez rejoindre les autres aspirants dans la cabine du capitaine. »

Au moins, celle-ci, gardée par un fusilier marin en sentinelle, était-elle facile à trouver. Quand il entra, Cole lui tournait le dos, le regard fixé sur les quais qu'on voyait de l'autre côté des fenêtres de poupe. James se rangea aux côtés des trois autres aspirants, les examinant rapidement. Il retint un gémissement. À l'exception du plus jeune, un garçon malingre au teint verdâtre, ils avaient l'air plus âgé que lui. Mais il les dépassait tous en taille, même le plus vieux, qui paraissait avoir franchi le cap de la vingtaine.

« Ah, enfin ! lança Cole en se retournant brusquement. Comme le disait ce roi français dont nous sommes heureusement débarrassés à présent : « J'ai failli attendre. ». Puisque nous sommes au complet, je vais pouvoir commencer. Je connais déjà messieurs Davidson et Baker, qui n'ont je l'espère pas oublié ce que j'attends de mes hommes. Si c'est le cas, un petit rappel leur sera bénéfique. Quant à vous qui venez à peine de quitter les jupes de vos mamans, je tiens à vous avertir que vous êtes à présent des officiers du roi. Peu importe votre âge et la façon dont vous étiez traités avant, à partir de maintenant, je m'attends à ce que vous vous fassiez respecter de vos hommes. Une erreur ne vous vaudra pas une mauvaise note, ici. Mr Norrington ? »

James releva la tête, inquiet :

« Monsieur ?

– J'ai appris que vous avez eu une éducation très… raffinée. Vous a-t-on par hasard enseigné l'art de vous tenir droit ? Redressez-vous, bon Dieu, vous avez l'air d'un singe. Seuls les êtres humains sont autorisés à passer l'examen de lieutenant. »

Un des aspirants plus âgés laissa échapper un ricanement. Le regard de Cole passa sur lui pour se fixer sur son voisin.

« Vous riez, Mr Baker ?

– Non, monsieur, protesta Baker, l'aspirant qui avait dépassé la vingtaine.

– Vous me contredisez, Mr Baker ? Combien de fois avez-vous été candidat à cet examen ?

– Quatre fois, monsieur.

– Oubliez ce que je viens de vous dire, Mr Norrington, lança Cole, sarcastique. Au moins un singe a été autorisé à passer l'examen. Pour des résultats nuls, comme on le voit. Vous serez en bonne compagnie, tous les deux. Maintenant rejoignez votre carré, et soyez prêt au moment même où l'on vous demandera. »

En sortant de la cabine, James croisa le regard narquois de Davidson, l'aspirant qui avait ri et laissé son camarade être réprimandé à sa place. Âgé d'environ quinze ans, il faisait une tête de moins que James mais était beaucoup plus large d'épaules et affichait un air sur de lui.

« Je ne trouve pas que vous avez l'air d'un singe, moi, ricana-t-il. Plutôt à un de ces animaux avec des longues pattes, vous savez ? Une girafe ou un dromadaire… »

Avant que James ait pu trouver un moyen de répliquer, par une remarque acide ou un coup de poing sur le nez, les deux étaient tentants, le jeune Mr Black fournit une diversion en vomissant inopportunément à leurs pieds.

« Ah bravo, quel crétin, il y en a qui ne sont vraiment pas fait pour la marine, vitupéra Davidson, furieux au spectacle de ses souliers salis.

– Conduisez-le plutôt à son hamac, il n'y a pas de honte à souffrir du mal de mer les premiers jours. »

Ferguson venait d'apparaître derrière eux, se rendant de toute évidence à son tour chez le capitaine. Davidson saisit un des bras de Black de mauvaise grâce, et James s'apprêtait à en faire autant de son côté quand le lieutenant le retint par l'épaule.

« Ne répondez à aucune provocation de la part de Mr Davidson, conseilla-t-il à voix basse. Vous n'en retirerez que des ennuis, et aucun respect de sa part ou de celle des autres.

– Bien monsieur », répondit platement James avant de rejoindre les autres.

Ferguson avait beau dire, pensa plus tard James en se glissant dans le hamac qui serait le sien pendant toute la durée du voyage, serré entre celui de Baker et la cloison, il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Il avait bien l'intention de montrer à tout le monde, son père, Cole et Davidson en particulier qu'il avait l'étoffe d'un officier. Même si pour l'heure, il avait surtout envie de rentrer chez lui auprès de sa mère.

…

À suivre.

Note : le titre est une allusion à _Mr Midshipman Hornblower_, de C.S Forester, le pape du roman d'aventures se déroulant dans la Royal Navy de la fin du XVIIIe et du début du XIXe siècle.


	2. Injustices

**Disclaimer et rating :** voir chapitre 1

**Ama-chan :** merci beaucoup ! Voici enfin la suite !

**Chapitre 2**

**Injustices**

Sitôt que le bosco eut fini d'appliquer les coups de canne, les membres de l'équipage qui avaient assisté à la punition rompirent les rangs et reprirent leur travail. James se releva tant bien que mal du canon en travers duquel il avait été allongé et remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue, refoulant tant bien que mal des larmes de rage et de douleur. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil le lieutenant Ferguson qui l'observait, l'air désapprobateur. Évidemment. Ferguson l'avait averti dès le premier jour de ne pas céder aux provocations de Davidson, mais le jeune aspirant ne l'avait pas écouté. Il ne pouvait pas encaisser éternellement les moqueries, non ? Même si embrasser la fille du canonnier, comme on surnommait la peine qu'il venait de subir, était à son avis un châtiment excessif pour avoir simplement poussé Davidson.

À son grand déplaisir, ledit Davidson, qui ne cherchait pas à dissimuler une expression de triomphe, s'approcha de lui.

« Le capitaine Cole vous attend dans sa cabine, » dit-il simplement avec un salut moqueur.

James lui rendit sèchement son salut et se dirigea vers l'arrière. Comme lors de son arrivée à bord, Cole lui tournait le dos quand il entra.

« Croyez-vous avoir des raisons d'être privilégié, Mr Norrington ? attaqua d'entrée de jeu le capitaine.

– Non, monsieur, » répondit simplement James.

Cole lui fit enfin face, son habituelle expression de mépris sur le visage.

« Pourtant, vous semblez considérer que les lois ordinaires ne s'appliquent pas à vous. Auriez-vous frappé Mr Davidson si vous aviez su ce que vous risquiez ?

– Je connaissais la punition pour deux aspirants pris en train de se battre…

– Mr Davidson ne s'est pas battu. Vous l'avez agressé. J'ai été doux cette fois-ci, mais il n'en sera pas de même à l'avenir. La situation de votre père ne vous protégera pas. »

James le savait pertinemment. En fait, il savait pertinemment que la situation de son père, loin de le protéger, ne faisait que rendre sa position plus difficile. Il ignorait ce que l'amiral avait pu dire à Cole, mais l'imaginait sans mal : qu'il n'était qu'un gamin incapable, trop mou, et qu'il fallait l'endurcir. Cole avait tout fait, depuis que _Le Flamboyant_ avait levé l'ancre, pour lui rendre la vie impossible. Son travail était sans arrêt critiqué, quand bien même il s'en sortait mieux que ses camarades. Ses temps de repos étaient invariablement écourtés pour lui faire accomplir des tâches inutiles. Les ordres qu'il donnait aux matelots étaient systématiquement contredits par Davidson, sapant le peu d'assurance qu'il avait à faire montre d'autorité.

Les autres aspirants ne lui étaient d'aucun secours. Black s'était immédiatement attaché à Davidson : celui-ci avait déjà navigué, déjà combattu, et même s'il ne traitait pas le petit Black avec gentillesse, ce dernier le considérait comme un héros et riait à toutes les piques lancées contre James. Baker, de son côté, jouait les indifférents dès que le ton montait dans le carré des aspirants.

« Je n'ai que faire de vos disputes de gamins, avait-il l'habitude de dire. J'essaie de réviser mes examens. »

James n'était pas dupe, cependant. Baker craignait Davidson et Cole. Il ne prendrait jamais le parti de la tête de Turc de l'équipage, trop heureux d'échapper lui-même au mépris des autres officiers tant que celui-ci restait dirigé contre James.

Seul Ferguson, le premier lieutenant, semblait vouloir prendre sa défense. Ferguson était solide et compétent, au moins, mais l'équipage se méfiait de lui. Il trainait avec lui une dangereuse malchance, disait-on. Tous les commandements importants lui passaient sous le nez, et malgré ses capacités, il n'avait jamais été capitaine de la moindre corvette. Cole n'était pas encore capitaine de vaisseau, mais au moins avait-il obtenu une jolie frégate, malgré des années de service moindre. Et à présent, le fils unique de Ferguson était mort, dès son premier voyage. James avait entendu dire qu'il avait été coupé en deux par un boulet ramé lors d'une bataille contre un navire pirate.

Mais il avait aussi déçu Ferguson, à présent. Celui-ci ne perdrait sans doute plus son temps à défendre un petit imbécile qui ne voulait pas écouter ses conseils.

« Je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour vous parler de cela, cependant, poursuivit Cole. Ce soit, le représentant de la Compagnie des Indes et le capitaine de son navire viendront dîner ici. Certains de mes officiers seront également invités, ainsi qu'un aspirant. »

James imagina quels plats le maître-coq pourrait tirer des provisions personnelles du capitaine Cole. Cela changerait agréablement les heureux élus de l'ordinaire ! Mais pourquoi diable Cole lui racontait-il cela si ce n'était…

« Mr Davidson étant mon invité, vous le remplacerez durant son quart. Essayez de tenir ce poste aussi bien qu'il le ferait. Ou de ne pas provoquer de catastrophes, au moins. »

Naturellement. James avait été bien naïf d'espérer, pendant une fraction de seconde, qu'il serait convié au repas. Encore un quart à prendre sur son temps de repos. On ne demanderait jamais à Davidson de le remplacer lui, quand bien même il tomberait de fatigue sur le pont.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, une nouvelle mauvaise surprise l'attendait une fois de retour au carré des aspirants.

« Le lieutenant Jackson est passé prendre nos exercices de navigation, lança Davidson en lissant amoureusement l'uniforme qu'il allait sans doute porter pour le repas du soir. Il n'a pas été heureux de s'apercevoir que les vôtres n'étaient pas dans la pile.

– Ils y étaient, protesta James.

– Oui, c'est vrai. Avant que je n'efface votre nom pour mettre le mien à la place. Je déteste calculer ces caps, ces histoires idiotes de courants, vous vous en sortez bien mieux que moi, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter, hein ? »

Perché dans son hamac, Black éclata de rire. James serra les poings.

« Si vous croyez vous en sortir comme ça…

– Essayez encore de me frapper et vous regretterez de ne pas embrasser la fille du canonnier une nouvelle fois, rétorqua Davidson avec nonchalance. On peut punir un aspirant de tant de façons bien plus originales et amusantes. On leur donne rarement le fouet, comme aux simples matelots mais le capitaine Cole n'attend qu'un prétexte. Si j'étais vous je referais mes exercices en vitesse pour les apporter à Jackson. Pensez à ajouter quelques fautes, si nos copies étaient identiques, il s'imaginerait que vous avez copié. »

James blêmit. Depuis leur départ, il avait assisté à plusieurs punitions impliquant le fouet. Le capitaine Cole était particulièrement sévère. Le jeune aspirant repensa au chat à neuf queues s'abattant régulièrement sur le dos d'un matelot, déchirant la chair jusqu'à l'os. Il avait failli s'évanouir plusieurs fois à ce spectacle. Il ne supporterait pas d'en être un des participants.

Avec un dernier sourire, Davidson sortit. Sans même faire l'honneur à Black d'un regard dégoûté, James se mit au travail.

…

Essayant tant bien que mal de penser à se tenir toujours bien droit, James observa d'un œil envieux les invités d'Oliver Cole grimper à bord du _Flamboyant_. Le petit homme élégamment habillé devait être Cutler Beckett, le représentant de la Compagnie des Indes. Il était suivi de quelques autres personnages à l'aspect de riches marchands, et d'un officier de la Compagnie à la démarche chaloupée dont l'uniforme avait l'air curieusement négligé.

Cole les accueillit avec une chaleur qui ne lui était pas coutumière et ils furent rapidement escortés vers la dunette. James tenta un instant de se convaincre que le repas serait assommant. Toute cette compagnie ne devait pas être bien intéressante. De vulgaires commerçants qui avaient réussi et se prenaient pour les maîtres des océans. Quant à Davidson, en tant qu'aspirant, il ne pourrait pas parler si personne ne lui adressait d'abord la parole, et qui voudrait adresser la parole à Davidson ? Il était bien mieux là où il était. À tomber de sommeil.

« Tout se passe bien ? »

Le lieutenant Ferguson venait de le rejoindre. Lui aussi n'avait pas été invité. Ferguson et Cole ne s'entendaient guère, tout l'équipage était au courant.

« Oui, monsieur, répondit James.

– J'ai jeté un œil à vos exercices de navigation. Dans l'ensemble, votre niveau n'est pas mauvais mais j'ai été surpris de certaines erreurs. Il me semblait, lors des leçons de l'autre jour, que vous aviez bien mieux compris que vos camarades. »

James se mordit les lèvres. Malgré l'envie tenace, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas dénoncer Davidson. Ferguson n'aurait aucun mal à le croire, mais cela ne résoudrait rien, au contraire.

« Ce n'est pas toujours évident de mettre la théorie en pratique, répondit-il prudemment.

– En effet, mais ne vous découragez pas. Mr Davidson a fait d'énormes progrès dans ce domaine depuis le début du voyage, par exemple. »

Après un regard appuyé, le lieutenant s'éloigna. Manifestement, il n'était pas dupe.

Quelques heures plus tard, les convives émergèrent de la grande cabine. Cette fois-ci, l'officier de la Compagnie des Indes n'était pas le seul à avoir une démarche peu assurée. En fait, se dit James en observant de loin la petite assemblée, il semblait de loin le plus sobre à en juger par l'assurance avec laquelle il descendit à l'échelle de coupée.

« Charmante soirée, marmonna le lieutenant Jackson en regardant le canot rejoindre le bâtiment de la Compagnie.

– Hmmm. Ce capitaine que Beckett a amené est plutôt curieux, non ? répondit Cole, les sourcils froncés. Pas vraiment le profil habituel. Et j'ai trouvé Beckett atrocement familier à son égard. En aviez-vous déjà entendu parler avant ? »

Jackson dût confesser son ignorance et avec un mouvement de la tête négligent, Cole chassa ce sujet avant de s'éloigner. Baker vint bientôt relayer James qui put enfin regagner le carré des aspirants, titubant de fatigue. Davidson était en train de décrire à Black le repas qu'il venait de faire, avec un luxe de précisions, mais James n'en avait cure. Il était bien trop vanné pour tenir compte de l'air triomphant que lui lança son rival en le voyant arriver tandis qu'il détaillait soigneusement les vins qu'il avait goûté.

…

James s'essuya le visage pour la énième fois. Le climat s'était notablement réchauffé depuis quelques jours, alors qu'ils approchaient lentement de Tenerife, où ils feraient escale. Jusque-là, le voyage s'était parfaitement déroulé. Pas pour lui en particulier, évidemment, se rappela-t-il avec une grimace. Les exercices de tirs de la veille lui laissaient un souvenir amer. Sa batterie avait été la plus lente à recharger, et les hommes sous sa responsabilité, s'ils n'avaient évidemment pas fait preuve d'insolence directe, n'avaient pas pour autant caché leur mauvaise humeur en voyant échapper la récompense à la batterie la plus rapide : une ration supplémentaire de tafia. Pour une fois, James ne pouvait pas rejeter la responsabilité sur Cole ou Davidson. Il avait été mauvais, tout simplement, balbutiant ses ordres et hésitant sans cesse. S'il se comportait ainsi durant un simple exercice, il n'osait pas imaginer le résultat lors d'un véritable affrontement.

« Vous pensez qu'ils nous laisseront descendre à terre ? pépia Black en observant la côté avec avidité.

– Peut-être », répondit James d'un ton morne.

Quand Davidson n'était pas là, Black se montrait tout de suite beaucoup plus aimable, mais James n'était pas vraiment disposé à en faire autant.

« Mr Davidson est déjà allé à Santa Cruz de Tenerife, reprit Black, il m'a promis de me faire visiter plein d'endroits. »

_De te traîner au bordel, tu veux dire_, pensa James. Davidson n'avait cessé de se vanter de sa connaissance des « endroits les plus intéressants » de la ville ces derniers temps.

« Nous ne resterons que quelques jours là-bas, leur annonça le lieutenant Jackson un peu plus tard. Mr. Davidson et Mr Black, vous aurez la permission de descendre à terre les deux premiers jours. Ensuite ce sera le tour de Mr Baker et Mr Norrington. Tâchez de revenir à bord en temps voulu. Nous ne vous attendrons pas et vous serez marqués comme déserteurs, autrement. »

Deux jours plus tard, James apprit par Cole lui-même qu'il ne descendrait pas à terre. Il se demanda pourquoi il en était surpris.

« Je suis invité chez le Gouverneur jusqu'à notre départ, déclara Cole d'un ton grandiloquent et j'ai besoin d'un aspirant pour m'accompagner. Mr. Davidson étant de loin le plus présentable, vous remplirez ses devoirs à bord. Peut-être cela vous incitera-t-il à vous attifer autrement que comme un épouvantail à moineaux.

– Ou Mr Davidson pourrait me prêter un de ses uniformes, ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer James. Lui qui est si prévoyant, il en a de plusieurs tailles. »

Cole lui lança un regard furieux.

« Il vous faudra plus qu'un uniforme à votre taille pour ressembler à un officier de marine, Mr Norrington ! Puisqu'il en est ainsi, non seulement vous resterez consigné à bord, mais vous embrasserez encore la fille du canonnier. J'espère seulement que vous pleurnicherez moins fort que la fois précédente. Maintenant, sortez ! »

James ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. À la fois furieux contre Cole, Davidson et lui-même, il alla donner un coup de poing rageur au bastingage, sans tenir compte des regards étonnés que lui lancèrent les matelots autours de lui. Il ne pouvait pas tenir sa langue quand il le fallait, et il était incapable de donner des ordres quand il le devait. Peut-être n'était-il pas fait pour être officier de marine comme son père. C'était ce qu'il lui dirait quand il retournerait en Angleterre. L'amiral serait furieux, naturellement, mais certainement pas étonné. Il préférerait ne pas lui faire reprendre la mer plutôt que de le laisser continuer de ridiculiser le nom des Norrington sur un navire du roi. Dans le cas où il reverrait l'Angleterre, songea James en voyant se détacher au loin l'île de Tenerife. Comme les choses étaient parties, il aurait déjà de la chance de ne pas s'être jeté par-dessus bord avant d'atteindre Bombay.

…

À suivre.


	3. Baptême du feu

**Disclaimer et rating : **cf. chapitre 1

**Ama-chan :** merci pour ta review ! Et oui, le pire c'est que ça empire… Enfin, peut-être pas tout le temps, heureusement !

**Chapitre 3**

**Baptême du feu**

James tenta en vain de décoller de sa peau sa chemise trempée de sueur. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le _Flamboyant_ longeait la côte africaine. Bientôt, ils s'enfonceraient dans l'océan atlantique pour éviter le plus fort du pot au noir et franchir l'Equateur avant de revenir à nouveau vers l'est. C'était du moins ce qu'avait expliqué le lieutenant Jackson aux aspirants lors de leur dernier cours de navigation. Suivre le rivage paraissait bien plus simple mais le jeune garçon se rendait compte un peu plus tous les jours que pour assurer la bonne marche d'un navire, rien n'était jamais simple.

Agacé par ses vêtements toujours aussi moites, James balaya le pont des yeux. Tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations avec autant de dynamisme que le permettait la chaleur. Le capitaine Cole s'était claquemuré dans sa cabine mais il y avait peu de chance qu'il y soit beaucoup plus au frais qu'ailleurs. Au moins avait-il accès à sa réserve de boissons fines pour se rafraîchir. Les réserves d'eau pour l'équipage, à défaut d'être véritablement fraîches, étaient encore importantes, mais James n'osait imaginer comment la situation tournerait si elles venaient à manquer en plein milieu de l'Atlantique, avec un navire encalminé.

À tribord, le navire de la Compagnie des Indes traçait harmonieusement sa route. James se demanda comment était la vie à bord. Sans doute meilleure que sur le _Flamboyant_. Son capitaine de pouvait pas être aussi dur et injuste que Cole et les conditions de vie sur ce type de vaisseau étaient également bien moins rudes que sur un navire de la Navy. Peut-être aurait-il dû s'engager dans la Compagnie, quitte à prendre la mer. Son père ne cessait de répéter à quel point la Compagnie des Indes était indispensable à la puissance de leur nation. Mais en même temps, même si ses Directeurs se donnaient des grands airs, ce n'était jamais que des marchands, des commerçants à peine améliorés, pensa James en fronçant les sourcils.

« Une voile à bâbord ! »

Le cri de la vigie le tira de sa contemplation, et les matelots s'arrêtèrent un instant de briquer le pont pour jeter un coup d'œil intéressé.

« Mr Norrington, lança le lieutenant Ferguson qui venait de se matérialiser à ses côtés, faîtes passer au capitaine : une voile a été repérée à babord. »

James s'apprêtait à transmettre le message quand le capitaine Cole apparut sur le pont, de toute évidence déjà au courant.

« Pouvez-vous distinguer son pavillon ? » tonna-t-il en direction de la hune.

Après un temps de silence, la réponse tomba :

« Deux crânes sur fond noir ! »

Les lieutenants Jackson et Ferguson, qui avaient rejoint le capitaine, lunette à la main, échangèrent un regard perplexe. Le pirate n'était manifestement pas une célébrité.

« Parfait, parfait, cet imbécile s'imagine sans doute qu'il est de taille à nous affronter, murmura Cole. Eh bien ! ajouta-t-il en voyant que personne ne réagissait, branle-bas de combat ! »

Le tambour se mit aussitôt à raisonner et tout le monde se précipita à son poste. Pendant une fraction de seconde, James crut qu'il allait rester soudé au pont, incapable de bouger tandis que le reste de l'équipage accomplissait son devoir, mais bientôt ses jambes se mirent en marche automatiquement et il descendit rejoindre la batterie à laquelle il était affecté.

« Tout est prêt ? demanda-t-il au chef de pièce du canon le plus proche en espérant que sa voix ne tremblait pas trop.

– Oui monsieur », assura le vieux marin d'un ton neutre.

James avala sa salive. C'était de la folie. Comment pouvait-on s'attendre à ce qu'il dirige ne serait-ce qu'une poignée d'hommes plus âgés et expérimentés, et qui étaient tout à fait conscients qu'ils en savaient beaucoup plus long que lui sur les batailles navales ?

Pendant un long moment ils n'entendirent plus que les ordres étouffés qui venaient d'en haut sur le pont, essayant de deviner ce qui se passait, essayant de guetter par les sabords l'approche du navire pirate. James vit le lieutenant Jackson parcourir l'entrepont du regard, et respira un peu plus librement. Il ne serait pas le plus haut gradé ici, et ses hommes connaissaient leur affaire et avaient pour la plupart déjà connu le combat, après tout. Cela avait aussi ses avantages.

« À mon signal ! » lança soudain Jackson

James vit que le pirate s'était rangé parallèlement au _Flamboyant_, sabords ouverts, canons en batterie.

« Feu ! »

La détonation fut assourdissante et les canons eurent un brusque recul. La fumée ne s'était pas encore dissipée que James se retrouva en train de hurler de recharger d'une voix éraillée. Mais avant que les hommes sous ses ordres aient le temps de réagir, il y eu un choc épouvantable et James se retrouva précipité à terre au milieu d'une volée d'éclat de bois.

« Relevez-vous et rechargez, bon sang ! » hurlait la voix de Jackson, très loin quelque part.

Toussant, les larmes aux yeux, James s'assit et parcourut l'entrepont du regard. Il y avait du sang et des corps partout. Certains se relevaient et se remettaient au travail mais d'autres… Le chef de pièce était tombé à ses côtés et se convulsait, une esquille plantée dans le flan.

« Amenez-le à l'infirmerie ! » ordonna James au premier homme qui lui tomba sous la main alors qu'il se relevait enfin sur des jambes flageolantes.

Ils lâchèrent encore une bordée, par la suite, puis encore une autre, et encore une autre, et en prenaient autant en retour. À chaque instant, James pensait que ce serait lui le prochain à se tordre au sol, le corps lardé d'éclats de bois, ou à ne pas même être en état de se tordre, et se demandait quand ses nerfs allaient l'abandonner.

Soudain, plusieurs hommes autour de lui poussèrent un grand cri de surprise mêlé de fureur et James mit un instant à comprendre ce qui le suscitait. Le navire de la Compagnie des Indes s'était intercalé entre le _Flamboyant_ et son adversaire, et à en juger par les détonations, il pilonnait à son tour le navire pirate avec régularité.

_Comment a-t-il pu arriver si vite ?_ se demanda James, tout en interrogeant Jackson du regard.

Mais même aussi perdu qu'il l'était il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient plus tirer avec leur allié surprise dans la ligne de mire et bientôt les coups de canons de firent plus rares, avant de s'éteindre totalement.

« Aidez-moi à transporter celui-là à l'infirmerie au lieu de bailler aux corneilles », ordonna Jackson en désignant un grand gaillard dont une des jambes avait été écrasée par un des canons.

James obéit mécaniquement, sans vraiment saisir ce qu'il se passait. Tout le monde autour de lui paraissait furieux mais ils étaient en vie, non ? La bataille était gagnée…

Si l'entrepont pendant la bataille avait paru un enfer, ce n'était rien à côté de l'infirmerie où les blessés hurlaient et gémissaient en attendant que le chirurgien du bord et ses aides s'occupent d'eux. James avait eu de la chance de s'en tirer sans égratignure et il avait du mal à retenir des haut-le-cœur devant certaines blessures particulièrement atroces.

Alors qu'il repartait vers la sortie, il fut rejoint par Davidson, le bras en écharpe.

« Vous avez été blessé ? demanda Davidson.

– Non, j'accompagnais juste un membre de ma batterie. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

– Rien de grave, juste un éclat de bois de rien du tout », annonça stoïquement l'aspirant.

James dût reconnaître à contrecœur que si Davidson était absolument odieux, il ne manquait pas de courage.

« Le capitaine va être furieux, continua celui-ci.

– Pourquoi ? »

Davidson lui jeta un regard méprisant, la minute de camaraderie de toute évidence terminée.

« Tout d'abord le pirate s'est échappé. Adieu les félicitations et les parts de prises potentielles, mais en plus il a fallu que ce type de la Compagnie nous vole notre gloire. »

James n'avait pas vraiment eu l'impression de s'envoler vers la gloire avant que le navire de la Compagnie n'intervienne, plutôt de patauger dans les trippes de ses camarades de bord, mais il préféra n'en rien dire.

« Le _Flamboyant_ est chargé de le protéger, pas l'inverse ! Pour quoi est-ce qu'il va nous faire passer ? Quitte à nous aidez il aurait pu contourner le pirate et l'attaquer par tribord, mais il s'est placé entre nous, comme pour nous montrer qu'il pouvait s'en occuper tout seul ! Pour qui se prend-il, celui-là ? Cole va dire deux mots à Beckett, vous pouvez en être sûr. D'ailleurs, je doute que celui-ci soit très content, s'il a deux sous de bon sens. Sa précieuse cargaison risquée dans un combat pour rien ! »

Davidson accéléra pour rejoindre Black qui lui faisait signe et James ne se soucia pas de lui emboiter le pas. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner dans le carré des aspirants et de discuter de la bataille. Il réalisait à quel point la conduite du navire qu'ils escortaient pouvait être humiliante pour l'équipage du _Flamboyant_ et se trouvait idiot de ne pas l'avoir compris tout seul comme les autres, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Au lieu de cela, il s'enfonça dans les entrailles de la frégate, sans se soucier vraiment d'où le guidait ses pas. Il avait juste envie d'être seul. Après avoir erré un moment comme une âme en peine, il se laissa tomber sur des sacs de farine entreposés, les jambes en coton. Baissant les yeux vers ses mains, il réalisa qu'elles étaient couvertes de sang séché, et son uniforme ne valait guère mieux. Ce fut à ce moment que ses nerfs décidèrent enfin de le lâcher et James fut pris de sanglots hystériques.

Il avait pensé auparavant qu'il n'était pas fait pour une carrière d'officier de marine, avant même que sa vie soit réellement en danger. À présent il avait la certitude qu'il n'avait absolument rien à faire ici. Pourtant il y était encore, alors que des marins beaucoup plus doué que lui avaient succombé aujourd'hui. Comment son père avait-il pu l'envoyer à bord du _Flamboyant_ alors qu'il disait lui-même que James n'était pas taillé pour cette vie ? Avait-il espéré qu'un prodige ait lieu ou supposait-il que son fils se débrouillerait au moins pour tomber de façon honorable au combat ?

« Que se passe-t-il, ici ? »

Le cœur de James manqua un battement mais ses sanglots cessèrent miraculeusement alors que la silhouette du lieutenant Ferguson se détachait dans la pénombre. Lui non plus n'avait pas encore pris le temps de faire sa toilette et son visage était maculé de sang et de fumée.

« Monsieur Norrington ? C'est vous ? Vous êtes blessé ? »

– Non… Non monsieur. »

Il pouvait s'estimer chanceux de n'avoir été surpris que par Ferguson, mais c'était déjà bien suffisant qu'au moins une personne sache qu'il était un lâche.

« C'était votre premier combat, je crois, » poursuivit Ferguson en s'approchant.

James se souvint que le fils de Ferguson avait été tué dès son premier engagement, alors qu'il avait à peu près son âge. Ferguson devait sans doute être dégoûté qu'un garçon certainement beaucoup moins dégourdi ait été épargné dans des circonstances similaires, sans que son mérite y soit pour quoi que ce soit. Le hasard faisait décidément bien mal les choses.

« Je me souviens encore de mon baptême du feu, continua paisiblement le lieutenant en se laissant tomber à côté de lui. J'étais à bord d'un vaisseau de ligne, un navire beaucoup plus important que celui-ci, et nous poursuivions une simple frégate. L'avantage était de notre côté, et pourtant je me rappelle avoir été absolument terrorisé. »

Le jeune aspirant avait du mal à croire à cet aveu et se demandait pourquoi Ferguson se croyait obligé de lui confier cela.

« Je pense que je serais terrorisé à chaque fois. Je pense que je serais encore plus terrorisé la prochaine fois, marmonna-t-il.

– Eh bien, ce serait tout à fait normal. »

James ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Ne me regardez pas comme cela, fit Ferguson en riant. Vous ne vous imaginez tout de même pas être le seul à avoir peur ?

– Mais personne… Personne n'avait l'air d'avoir peur tout à l'heure, tout le monde semblait savoir quoi faire sauf moi…

– Oh, je suppose que dans le tas, il devait bien s'en trouver qui n'avaient pas peur, mais si vous voulez mon avis, ce ne sont pas les plus sains d'esprit et je m'en méfierais. N'importe qui de normalement constitué n'accueille pas avec indifférence la perspective d'être emporté par un boulet de canon ou gravement mutilé. Il n'y a aucune honte à craindre pour sa vie, monsieur Norrington, ou pour celle de son équipage. La seule chose importante à retenir est de ne pas le montrer, et d'après ce qu'a dit le lieutenant Jackson, vous vous êtes bien conduit. Pour le moment vous pensez que la prochaine fois vous n'y arriverez pas, que vous allez vous effondrez, mais croyez-moi, dès que vous entendrez le branle-bas de combat vous réagirez exactement comme aujourd'hui. Ou encore mieux probablement. Peu importe si vous mourez de peur ou si vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous devez faire du moment que vous ne le laissez pas deviner. Essayiez d'avoir l'air assuré en toutes circonstances, même quand ce n'est pas le cas. Surtout quand ce n'est pas le cas en fait. Le reste suivra, la majorité du temps. Si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est qu'on ne pouvait probablement rien y faire de toute façon. »

Ferguson se leva, épousseta ses manches et s'éloigna, laissant James abasourdi. Au bout d'un moment le jeune aspirant parvint à se remettre sur pieds et alla rejoindre ses camarades. Alors qu'il se passait le visage à l'eau et changeait d'uniforme, il parvint même à échanger avec eux des insultes à l'encontre du capitaine de la Compagnie des Indes et de son mépris pour les règles de l'engagement naval.

…

À suivre.

…

Désolée pour le délai, j'ai mis un petit moment à écrire ce chapitre, la bataille navale m'a posé quelques difficultés.


	4. De l'autre côté de la ligne

**Disclaimer et rating : **cf. chapitre 1

**Ama-Chan :** merci pour ta review. Et voilà une nouvelle dose !

**Chapitre 4**

**De l'autre côté de la ligne**

Les mains croisées derrière le dos, James faisait de son mieux pour rester bien droit. Ferguson lui avait affirmé que ce serait beaucoup plus facile en tenant ses bras de cette façon et le jeune aspirant devait avouer que le conseil avait du bon. Néanmoins, adopter une meilleure posture ne suffisait pas à contenter le capitaine Cole. Quand il n'avait rien à lui reprocher dans un domaine, il trouvait toujours matière à le houspiller pour autre chose.

James lança un regard envieux à deux jeunes mousses de huit ou neuf ans qui profitaient de leur temps libre pour courir sur le pont et grimper comme des singes dans les enfléchures. Il n'était pas aveugle au point de s'imaginer que les deux gamins avaient une vie plus facile que la sienne. Au contraire, malgré leur jeune âge, ils devaient affronter les rigueurs de la vie navale au même titre que lui, pour une solde bien moindre, avec bien moins de possibilité d'avancement et ils étaient souvent à la merci des matelots pas toujours bien intentionnés. Mais ils n'avaient pas se soucier des responsabilités qui pesaient sur les épaules d'un apprenti officier, qui aurait bien aimé profiter également de son temps libre pour s'égayer dans les haubans. Son quart serait bientôt fini, mais il avait encore un chapitre du traité de navigation que lui avait prêté Ferguson à lire avant de pouvoir dormir.

En fait son quart aurait dû être terminé depuis un moment déjà, mais Davidson n'était toujours pas venu prendre sa place. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce dernier traînait avant de le relayer. Cole fermait les yeux sur ce genre d'écart, quand c'était Davidson qui les commettait. Si James s'était avisé d'en faire autant, il n'aurait pas échappé à embrasser une nouvelle fois la fille du canonnier.

Davidson commençait toutefois à dépasser les bornes. Jamais il ne l'avait fait poireauter aussi longtemps. Agacé, James fit signe à un des mousses qui venait d'atterrir sur le pont avec souplesse.

« Toi, euh, Tim, c'est ça ? Va dans le carré des aspirants voir pourquoi Mr Davidson n'a pas pris son quart. »

Le gamin salua et partit en courant. Bon, il arrivait au moins à se faire obéir d'un morveux de huit ans. James s'attendait à ce que Davidson arrive sans se presser, un sourire insolent sur le visage, mais Tim revint seul.

« Mr Davidson ne se sent pas bien, monsieur, pépia-t-il.

– Est-ce qu'il s'est fait examiner par le chirurgien du bord ? » demanda James.

Ce n'était sans doute qu'un nouveau moyen de tirer au flanc à ses dépens.

« Il a juste dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Et ensuite il m'a dit de déguerpir. Est-ce que je dois prévenir le docteur Musgrave ? »

James hocha la tête. Après tout, Davidson pouvait être vraiment malade. Et s'il était contagieux, le plus tôt il serait soigné, le mieux ce serait, surtout pour ceux qui partageaient le même carré. Les histoires d'équipages entiers isolés en pleine mer et décimés par la typhoïde ou la fièvre jaune ne manquaient jamais de glacer le sang des marins.

Quelques temps après, il vit le docteur Musgrave se diriger vers la cabine du capitaine, puis en ressortir pour regagner l'infirmerie. James dut attendre l'arrivée de Baker, venu prendre sa place, pour avoir des informations supplémentaires.

« Il parait que Davidson à la syphilis, souffla Baker. Musgrave pense qu'il l'a attrapée à Tenerife. Il va examiner tous ceux qui y sont descendus lors de l'escale, du coup. »

James repensa à Davidson se vantant de connaître les « meilleures adresses » du port et essaya tant bien que mal de rester impassible. La syphilis était vraiment une maladie horrible dans ses plus violentes manifestations, que son père ne s'était pas privé de lui décrire lors d'un de ses séjours à terre. Non, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi rire, songea James, mais il avait tout de même bien du mal à contenir un sourire.

…

En fin de compte, personne d'autre que Davidson n'avait contracté la syphilis lors de leur dernière escale. Le docteur Musgrave avait confié à James, lorsque celui-ci était descendu avec Black à l'infirmerie prendre des nouvelles de leur camarade, qu'il avait rarement vu un développement aussi rapide de la maladie chez un patient. En fait, il commençait à soupçonner Davidson d'avoir été contaminé bien avant Tenerife.

Ce dernier n'était en effet pas bien beau à voir, et James avait beau le détester profondément, il commençait à se demander si même Davidson méritait vraiment cela.

Lorsque James remonta sur le pont, soulagé de retrouver l'air frais, l'aspirant Baker s'avança vers lui.

« Le capitaine Cole demande à vous voir. »

James obtempéra, soudain plein d'appréhension. Qu'est-ce que Cole trouverait bien à lui reprocher, cette fois-ci ? Il le rendrait responsable des problèmes de Davidson s'il en était capable !

« Ah, vous voilà enfin, grogna Cole, en déposant la plume avec laquelle il était en train d'écrire dans le journal de bord. Où diable étiez vous passé ?

– J'étais simplement allé rendre visite à Mr Davidson, monsieur.

– Bien sûr. Un élément prometteur, monsieur Davidson. Un exemple à suivre pour vous. Enfin, sauf dans un certain domaine. Qu'importe, maintenant qu'il est cloué au lit, j'ai décidé de vous affecter à son poste de combat, sous les ordres du lieutenant Ferguson.

– Bien monsieur.

– Espérons qu'il arrive à tirer quelque chose de vous, même si cela m'étonnerait fort. »

Le capitaine Cole le congédia d'un geste plein d'humeur avant de reprendre sa plume et pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, James se retrouva à l'air libre avec un sentiment d'intense soulagement. Il avait commencé à s'habituer au lieutenant Jackson et aux hommes de sa batterie, mais depuis le début du voyage, Ferguson lui avait toujours été d'un grand secours. James ne comprenait pas encore très bien pourquoi le premier lieutenant semblait lui trouver autant d'intérêt. Ce n'était visiblement pas parce qu'il espérait s'attirer les faveurs de l'amiral Norrington.

…

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il s'entrainait à faire différents nœuds sous l'œil vigilant du quartier-maître, Mr Morton, James fut distrait par les voix de Cole et Ferguson, debout un peu plus haut sur la dunette, et visiblement inconscients que le vent projetait leur voix plus loin qu'ils ne le souhaitaient.

« … Cérémonie de passage de la ligne… disait le lieutenant Ferguson… Indispensable.

– … Bacchanale grotesque… n'accordez tout de même pas d'importance à ses superstitions… Prétexte à l'indiscipline, rien de plus.

– … Impensable… Moral de l'équipage… Mutinerie… »

Finalement, et à contrecœur, Cole sembla se ranger à l'avis de Ferguson et quitta le pont d'un pas lourd, l'air maussade, sans un regard pour James et Morton qui le saluèrent.

« Incroyable, siffla le quartier-maître lorsque Cole eut disparut dans sa cabine. Ça va bien faire trente ans que j'navigue et jamais encore j'ai vu un capitaine se faire tirer l'oreille pour une cérémonie de passage de la ligne. Heureusement que le vieux Fergie l'a convaincu de s'y plier parce que j'aurais pas donné cher de notre peau à tous, sans ça.

– Quelle cérémonie ? demanda James.

– On ne passe pas la ligne, l'équateur, si vous préférez, sans payer un tribut à Neptune. Vous savez qui est Neptune ?

– Bien sûr, répondit James d'un ton hautain. Mais en quoi cela consiste, au juste ?

– Sauf votre respect, vous verrez bien, fit Morton avec un petit sourire. Vous serez aux premières loges, pas de doute. »

…

James fut brutalement tiré de son hamac et du sommeil profond qu'il était enfin parvenu à atteindre. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qui l'entouraient, moment durant lequel il fut traîné sur le pont, simplement vêtu de ses hauts-de-chausses. Là, il découvrit un spectacle peu commun. Les hommes qui l'avaient si cavalièrement réveillé étaient de simples matelots, des membres de la batterie tribord qu'il connaissait de visage, sinon par leur nom. Pendant un instant, le jeune aspirant crut à une mutinerie, puis il se souvint : le passage de la ligne. On y était.

L'équipage entier paraissait être réuni sur le pont, les officiers un peu en hauteur, contemplant l'assemblée avec des petits sourires amusés. À l'exception de Cole, qui n'était nulle part en vue. James fut conduit au côté de Black, qui avait l'air aussi déboussolé que lui, et des deux petits mousses qu'il avait vu jouer quelques jours auparavant, ainsi que d'une poignée de matelots. Il réalisa alors qu'ils avaient tous un point commun : c'était leur premier voyage, ou tout au moins leur premier voyage les emmenant au-delà de l'équateur.

Son regard se porta alors vers l'élément le plus incongru du décor. Au pied du grand mat, confortablement installé sur un tas de sacs de jute agencés de façon à rappeler vaguement un trône se tenait un personnage massif, enroulé dans de la toile à voile comme dans une toge et pourvu d'une barbe blanche assez peu crédible. Dans sa main droite, il tenait un trident de fortune. Ce fut à sa main que James reconnut Obadiah Blank, le timonier. Celui-ci était étrangement doté d'une main palmée, déformation qui se transmettait, à ce qu'il disait, dans sa famille de père en fils. Ses camarades ne savaient pas vraiment si ce genre de difformité portait malheur ou était au contraire très propice pour un marin. Dans le doute, ils se montraient particulièrement respectueux envers l'officier marinier. Ils avaient en tout cas jugé que lui attribuer le rôle de Neptune était une évidence.

« Qui ose s'aventurer sur mon territoire ? tonna Blank quand il faut évident que tout le monde était là.

– L'équipage du _Flamboyant_, votre Majesté », répondit avec emphase l'aspirant Baker.

Dans son plus bel uniforme, il semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

« On ne pénètre pas sans risque dans le domaine de Neptune, continua le timonier en agitant son trident, puis en rajustant précipitamment sa toge improvisée qui commençait à glisser. Aucun matelot digne de ce nom ne l'ignore. Y-a-t-il parmi vous des marins d'eau douce qui ne le saurait pas ?

– Eux ! beuglèrent en chœur l'équipage en pointant le doigt vers le groupe dont James faisait parti.

– Et comment cela se peut-il ? demanda Neptune en adoptant un air ombrageux.

– Vous l'avez dit vous-même, votre Majesté, répondit poliment Baker. Ce sont des marins d'eau douce, à peine plus que de simples terriens.

– Il est hors de question que _Le Flamboyant_ aille plus loin sans me défier ! Si vous franchissez la ligne dans cette situation, ma colère sera terrible. Les pires calamités s'abattront sur vous par leur faute ! »

Terrorisé, Tim le petit mousse commença à pleurer. James posa une main sur son épaule.

« N'aie pas peur, c'est seulement un jeu, le rassura-t-il.

–J'en vois deux qui marmonnent ! Serait-ce un complot de terriens contre moi ? s'emporta la divinité de pacotille. Alors, toi, le grand tout maigre, je te somme de t'expliquer ! »

Des rires accueillirent cet ordre. En temps normal, jamais un matelot n'aurait osé l'apostropher ainsi, mais la cérémonie de passage de la ligne permettait bien des écarts. Pas étonnant que les marins y accordent autant d'importance.

« Je disais seulement, votre Majesté, répondit James décidé à jouer le jeu du mieux qu'il le pouvait, que nous trouverions moyen d'arranger cela. S'il faut vous rendre hommage…

– Un hommage ! La grande asperge est plus futée qu'elle en a l'air ! Oh oui, vous allez me rendre hommage. Personne ne franchit la ligne sans porter ma marque ! Amenez, les gars ! »

À ces mots, une poignée de matelots grotesquement peinturlurés trainèrent au pied du trône un grand baquet rempli d'eau.

« Au premier de ses messieurs, lança Neptune. Et on commencera… Par le grand dadais beau parleur à moitié à poil ! »

Cette décision fut accueillie par les vivats de l'assemblée, et James fut soulevé par des membres de l'équipage et plongé dans la cuve De l'eau froide et salée lui pénétra dans le nez et la bouche, il était incapable de respirer… Tout aussi brutalement, on le tira à l'air libre, sous de nouvelles acclamations. Il sortit en titubant du baquet et on lui administra d'office une rasade de rhum qui le fit s'étrangler.

« Te voilà baptisé, à présent, grand escogriffe ! Tu es désormais un vrai fils de Neptune, libre d'aller et venir où bon te semble sur les sept mers ! Maintenant, laisse la place aux autres ! »

Rassurés de voir que le sort de James n'avaient pas été bien terrible, Black, Tim et le reste de leur groupe passèrent à la casserole d'assez bonne grâce, tandis que Blank improvisait des moqueries à leur égard. Les réjouissances se poursuivirent le restant de la matinée, dans une atmosphère bon enfant. Seule l'absence du capitaine faisait ombre au tableau.

« C'est pas que ce soit le roi de la fête, souffla Morton à Blank alors que James passait à côté d'eux, mais c'est pas bien. On a fait ce qu'il fallait, et y'a pas de raison que le mauvais sort nous frappe, mais il devrait pas dédaigner les traditions comme ça. Elles sont pas là pour rien. Il aurait quand même pu être là. »

James s'éloigna et croisa le lieutenant Ferguson qui se jetait une portion de tafia derrière la cravate.

« Eh bien, monsieur Norrington, ce ne fut pas si terrible.

– Non, monsieur, c'était, eux… pittoresque.

– Nous avons de la chance d'avoir un équipage tel que celui-ci. Il arrive que les festivités soient un peu moins innocentes sur certains navires. Et ils ont tout lieu d'être de mauvaise humeur, mais ils ne le font pas sentir. »

Ferguson fronça les sourcils et ne dit plus rien. James savait qu'il aurait été risqué de parler davantage. On ne critiquait pas publiquement le capitaine, et c'était l'attitude du capitaine qui faisait défaut aujourd'hui.

Un peu plus tard, James descendit en direction du carré des aspirants pour enfiler le reste de son uniforme et faire meilleure figure. Malheureusement, ce fut pour tomber sur Cole qui rôdait dans l'entrepont.

« Est-ce-là une tenue pour un officier ? lança le capitaine avec un regard de dégoût.

– Non monsieur, mais on ne m'a pas laissé le temps d'enfiler mon uniforme pour la cérémonie, et j'allais justement…

– Un manque total de dignité, si vous voulez mon avis. Certains officiers trouvent normal de satisfaire ce genre de caprices mais s'il ne tenait qu'à moi, cette cérémonie grotesque serait interdite. L'amiral Norrington est bien d'accord avec moi sur ce point. Je ne manquerais pas de lui signaler que de toute évidence, vous ne partagez pas son point de vue. »

Cole le dépassa en lui jetant une œillade assassine. James le regarda partir, imaginant avec appréhension la réaction de son père quand Cole lui parlerait de sa conduite… Puis il haussa les épaules. Son père ne serait de toute manière jamais satisfait. Quant à Cole, il avait beau joué les bravaches, il n'avait pas couru le risque d'interdire la cérémonie et de risquer une mutinerie. Dès le lendemain, la vie reprendrait son cours normal à bord, et les familiarités de la journée seraient oubliées. Ils auraient tous bien d'autres soucis.

…

À suivre.


	5. Revanche

**Disclaimer et rating :** cf. chapitre 1

**Ama-chan :** merci ! Oui, Davidson n'aillait pas toujours s'en tirer à bon compte.

**Chapitre 5**

**Revanche**

La maison était complètement vide et silencieuse tandis que James marchait d'un pas vif d'une pièce à l'autre. Où était passé tout le monde ? S'ils étaient tous partis passer la belle saison à Londres, les meubles seraient recouverts de draps pour les protéger de la poussière, or ce n'était pas le cas. Les meubles n'étaient pas poussiéreux, d'ailleurs. Et on était en plein hiver, à en juger par les branches nues qu'on apercevait par les fenêtres.

« Mère ? » lança James en pressant le pas, légèrement inquiet.

Il commençait à entendre du bruit à présent, un martèlement envahissant, ou un roulement de tambour et des cris.

« Branle-bas de combat ! »

James se réveilla en sursaut dans son hamac, réalisant que le bruit était réel… et qu'il devait être prêt à se battre immédiatement. La panique chassa bien vite les lambeaux de sommeil alors qu'il enfilait son uniforme et bouclait son ceinturon. Comme aspirant, il était simplement armé d'une dague, mais on devait déjà distribuer les sabres, au cas où il faudrait repousser des assaillants ou passer à l'abordage. Il lui en fallait un, bon sang.

À son soulagement, il ne fut pas le dernier à arriver à son poste paré pour le combat, et la situation n'était pas aussi catastrophique qu'il l'avait craint.

« Là, » fit simplement le lieutenant Ferguson alors qu'il le rejoignait sur le pont.

Nul n'était besoin de longue-vue pour distinguer le navire qui se profilait, ni le pavillon noir déployé.

« Deux crânes sur fond noir, souffla James. C'est le même que la dernière fois.

– Votre mémoire et vos capacités de déduction font l'envie de tout l'équipage, ricana le capitaine Cole qui venait d'apparaître derrière lui. C'est bien ce salopard et cette fois-ci il ne filera pas… Et ce plaisantin de la Compagnie des Indes ne nous volera pas notre gloire, ça non. Cette fois nous aurons notre revanche, croyez-moi.»

Il sembla se passer des heures avant que le _Flamboyant_ et le pirate n'arrivent à portée l'un de l'autre, et James se retenait de ne pas essuyer la sueur qui perlait à son front toutes les minutes. Il s'en était sorti à bon compte la dernière fois, mais ses réserves de chance n'avaient jamais été bien hautes. Sans doute que cette fois…

Qu'est-ce que Ferguson lui avait dit ? Il était normal d'avoir peur, le tout était de ne pas le montrer. James espérait faire bonne figure, les mains croisées derrière le dos, attendant le bon moment pour crier aux hommes à ses côtés de faire feu.

La première bordée faillit lui crever les tympans.

« Rechargez, vite ! » hurla-t-il d'une voix qui lui parvenait comme assourdie, mais il s'avait qu'elle devait être plus que perçante, en vérité. Une voix de gamin.

Le combat ne se déroula absolument pas comme la fois précédente. Le navire de la Compagnie de s'en mêla pas. Soit qu'il était trop loin pour les rejoindre soit que Cutler Beckett avait fait un sermon à son excentrique capitaine après son ingérence lors du premier affrontement.

Le _Flamboyant_ ne cessait de pilonner son ennemi tout en s'en approchant dangereusement et James comprit. Cole cherchait l'abordage, et ce serait à Ferguson et ses hommes – et il était un des hommes de Ferguson, pour l'amour du Ciel ! – de monter les premiers à l'assaut.

Bientôt, les grappins furent lancés et Ferguson, sans un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir si on le suivait, se jeta sur le pont adverse. James avait abandonné toute capacité de réflexion. À peine devinait-il que Cole devait observer l'action de la dunette, prêt à les appuyer, prêt à les laisser en arrière s'il voyait la partie perdue. L'aspirant se fraya un chemin au milieu des matelots qui se précipitaient à l'abordage, ne jeta pas le moindre regard à l'espace entre les deux navires. Il eut confusément l'impression de voir un homme glisser entre les deux coques à ce moment-là, son hurlement se perdant au milieu des cris belliqueux et des claquements des lames, et un autre tomber en avant sur le pont du pirate pour ne plus se relever, mais il n'en avait cure.

À peine avait-il franchit l'obstacle qu'un grand gaillard barbu l'assaillait et James repoussa un premier coup et en esquiva un autre. Que devait-il faire ensuite ?

Il avait reçu des leçons d'escrime, longtemps auparavant, dans une autre vie, en Angleterre. Deux petites leçons avant que le maître d'armes ne soit surpris avec l'argenterie familiale dans les poches alors qu'il prenait congé. Alors sa mère avait engagé un maître de musique à la place. James s'était révélé un bon élève mais à présent, il aurait aimé que ses leçons d'escrime aient fait davantage long feu. Il doutait que son adversaire soit vulnérable à la _toccata et fugue en ré mineur_ de Bach.

Alors que l'escogriffe s'apprêtait à lui porter un coup fatal, il fut bousculé par un groupe de combattants, glissa sur une flaque de sang, et, sans prendre le temps de penser, James lui passa le sabre en travers du corps. Et craint un instant qu'il n'arriverait pas à le retirer.

Le reste de la bataille se passa pour lui dans le même état de confusion. Il lui semblait avancer, suivre le mouvement initié par Ferguson – où était-il passé celui-là ? – il lui semblait voir des silhouettes tomber autour de lui, sans distinguer s'il y avait une majorité de pirates ou de représentants de la Navy, il lui semblait que son bras le brulait, et la poignée du sabre était horriblement poisseuse… Il devait vraiment transpirer. Il ne fallait pas qu'on voit qu'il transpire, ses hommes croiraient qu'il avait peur et perdraient confiance…

« Ils ont abaissé leur pavillon ! Ça suffit ! Baissez les armes, le navire est à nous ! »

Désorienté, James mit un instant à diriger son regard vers la dunette, où Ferguson se tenait, l'épée à la main, l'uniforme moucheté de rouge, un petit homme chauve inanimé à ses pieds.

James essaya de se joindre aux clameurs du reste de l'équipage, mais sa voix restait bloquée dans sa gorge et son bras était vraiment brûlant, et la poignée du sabre vraiment poisseuse. Le sabre ne lui appartenait pas, c'était la propriété du navire, et Cole serait furieux quand James le lui rendrait, la poignée dégoulinante de sueur et toute rouge.

Ce n'était pas normal, maintenant qu'il y songeait. La transpiration n'était pas rouge, d'ordinaire.

…

Lorsque James reprit conscience, il lui fallu un moment pour comprendre où il était. Dans un hamac, à l'infirmerie. D'un peu partout lui parvenaient des bruits de gémissements et un genre de raclement. La scie du chirurgien. Immédiatement, il porta la main à son bras. Toujours là, et la sensation de brûlure s'était estompée.

« Votre première blessure de guerre. Rien de grave, mais elle laissera une jolie cicatrice. De quoi impressionner votre chère et tendre dans quelques années. »

James leva la tête et vit le lieutenant Ferguson, courbé pour ne pas se cogner la tête contre la cloison.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez vous lever ? »

Malgré une légère sensation de tournis, l'aspirant parvint à se tenir sur ses pieds.

« Excellent, continua Ferguson d'un air approbateur. Rendez-vous au carré et faîtes votre malle, vous partez. »

James resta un instant interdit. Il partait ? On avait finalement jugé qu'il était irrécupérable et Cole avait décidé de le débarquer ? À moins que sa blessure ne soit beaucoup plus grave que ce que Ferguson lui laissait entendre.

Non, cela n'avait aucun sens. Ils étaient en plein milieu de l'océan. Il n'avait pas pu rester inconscient suffisamment longtemps.

Ferguson sembla comprendre la raison de son air perplexe.

« Vous allez venir à bord de la prise. _L'Alouette_, c'est le nom de ce fichu navire. Le capitaine Cole m'en a confié le commandement et j'ai besoin d'hommes à bord pour la manœuvrer, au moins jusqu'à Bombay. »

Le visage du lieutenant s'assombrit soudain. Ferguson n'avait jamais eu de chance avec les prises, sa déveine était légendaire dans le service. Il devait craindre qu'une fois à Bombay, on la lui retirerait pour la confier à un officier bénéficiant de meilleures relations, comme cela lui était déjà arrivé par le passé.

« Allons, filez, ordonna le lieutenant d'un ton bourru. Le capitaine Cole a l'intention de se remettre en route le plus tôt possible. »

James ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, mais alors qu'il s'éloignait, Ferguson le rappela :

« Avez-vous déjà pris des leçons d'escrime ?

– J'ai, euh, des notions…

– C'est ce qu'il me semblait. Totalement insuffisant. Il faudra que j'y réfléchisse. Allez, du balai. »

Baker et Black l'attendaient dans le carré, et l'observèrent faire ses bagages.

« J'aurais bien aimé aller sur la prise, dit Black d'une voix boudeuse. Elle a l'air beaucoup plus belle que _Le Flamboyant_. Est-ce que vous savez s'il y avait beaucoup de richesses à son bord ? Comment cela se passe, on se les partage ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est Norrington qui part. Cole ne voulait pas, il a dit qu'il voulait garder l'œil sur lui. C'aurait dû être moi. »

Baker jeta au jeune garçon un regard agacé :

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Norrington a participé à l'abordage et a risqué sa vie pendant que vous portiez des messages entre le capitaine et le lieutenant Jackson. Vous aurez votre heure de gloire un autre jour. Quant à Cole je ne vois pas pourquoi il a voulu s'opposer au départ de Norrington. Ce n'est pas comme s'il tenait particulièrement à lui. Il a dit à Ferguson de choisir ses hommes, Ferguson a besoin d'un aspirant, et Norrington est déjà sous ses ordres, alors, quoi de plus logique.

– Pourriez-vous arrêter de parler comme si je n'étais pas là ? bougonna James en achevant de boucler sa malle. Attendez deux bonnes minutes, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander. »

À sa surprise, Baker sourit et l'aida à monter ses affaires sur le pont.

« Je suis au moins d'accord sur un point avec Black, j'aurais aimé aller à bord de la prise, confia-t-il, et avoir Ferguson pour capitaine. Enfin, on se reverra à Bombay, probablement. Bonne chance. »

Baker salua négligemment James avant de s'éloigner, tandis que le capitaine Cole descendait de la dunette, l'air renfrogné.

« Ah, je vois que vous avez repris vos sens, Norrington. Il n'y a décidément que vous pour vous évanouir comme une femmelette au milieu d'une bataille. »

_Jolie réécriture de l'histoire_, pensa James en serrant les dents.

« C'est bien volontiers que je vous laisse partir avec Ferguson, je dois dire, bien que je serais surpris si _L'Alouette_ arrivait à bon port avec l'équipage qu'il s'est constitué. Vous en êtes le joyau, c'est certain. »

Cole n'aurait plus l'occasion de se passer les nerfs sur lui avant de longues semaines et il avait visiblement décidé de déverser toutes ses réserves de reproches et de provocations dans le peu de temps qui lui était encore imparti. Une bonne occasion de travailler un air impassible, songea James en écoutant ses dernières paroles sans broncher.

« Je ne manquerai pas, naturellement, d'écrire à votre père pour le mettre au courant de votre nouvelle affectation. Il sera ravi d'avoir une idée de votre conduite et des efforts déployés par vos supérieurs pour améliorer celle-ci, bien qu'il sera sans doute déçu du résultat. Hélas, à l'impossible, nul n'est tenu… »

L'arrivée de Ferguson mit fin à ce récital.

« Nous sommes prêts à partir, monsieur. »

Tandis que la chaloupe faisait le trajet entre la frégate et la prise, Norrington ne détacha pas les yeux du _Flamboyant_, essayant d'assimiler les changements qui avait eu lieu en l'espace d'une poignée d'heures. Pendant des mois, il avait vécu à bord de ce navire, ne rêvant que de s'en échapper et rentrer chez lui. Ce ne serait pas encore de sitôt qu'il rentrerait en Angleterre, mais au moins ne subirait-il plus la tyrannie de Cole. À présent, Ferguson était le seul homme à qui il obéirait jusqu'à Bombay. Son avenir immédiat ne se présentait enfin pas si mal.

…

À suivre.

À propos de la _toccata et fugue en ré mineur_ de Bach, c'est l'air très connu qui a servi de base au thème du Kraken, dans la bande originale du film. Voilà, pour le clin d'œil.


	6. Retour au bercail

**Disclaimer et rating :** cf. chapitre 1

**Ama-chan :** merci pour ta review. Effectivement, ne plus avoir Cole sur le dos, ça va faire des vacances à Norry !

**Chapitre 6**

**Retour au bercail **

L'aspirant qui émergea sur le pont alors que l'_Alouette_ jetait l'ancre dans la baie de Portsmouth offrait un spectacle presque aussi ridicule que l'aspect qu'il présentait à son départ d'Angleterre, deux ans auparavant.

Avant l'appareillage du _Flamboyant_, le tailleur chez qui James Norrington avait commandé ses uniformes avait jugé nécessaire de voir grand, ce en quoi il s'était montré clairvoyant, mais encore en deçà de la réalité. Si lorsqu'il était monté à bord du _Flamboyant_ le jeune homme avait flotté dans ses vêtements, à présent, les manches de son manteau bleu s'arrêtaient bien au-dessus de ses poignets. À cela s'ajoutait une éruption sévère d'acné sur ses joues et son front et Norrington n'exposait pas vraiment au monde la vision la plus glorieuse du futur de la marine de Sa Majesté. Tout au moins si l'on s'arrêtait à cette première impression.

La chance de Ferguson paraissait avoir pris un tournant décisif depuis la prise du navire pirate. Alors que tous les commandements possibles lui avaient jusque-là échappé, il était devenu capitaine de l'_Alouette_ et une suite de victoires dans l'Océan Indien avait contribué à attirer sur lui l'attention de l'Amirauté, lui valant enfin le grade tant convoité de capitaine de vaisseau. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait gardé James à ses côtés, et aucun des deux ne s'en plaignaient. Libéré des incessantes brimades d'Oliver Cole et sous la férule de Ferguson, James avait enfin eu l'occasion de véritablement découvrir la carrière qu'on lui avait choisi, et de s'avouer qu'en fin de compte, il s'y révélait plutôt doué. Surtout, il avait gagné en assurance, au risque de verser parfois dans l'arrogance.

Pour l'heure, James avait du mal à ravaler son impatience. Avec une permission de quelques semaines, il pourrait enfin retrouver la demeure familiale. Les lettres de sa mère avaient été rares et accusaient souvent un grand retard. Il bouillait d'impatience à l'idée de lui raconter toutes ses aventures, en enjolivant à l'occasion, naturellement.

Ferguson était à peine descendu à terre que le navire fut abordé par une engeance bien plus redoutable que les pirates : une bande de femmes outrageusement maquillées prit pieds sur le pont sous l'œil vaguement désapprobateur des officiers.

« Où est mon mari ? beugla l'une d'elle. Des mois que j'l'ai pas vu ! »

Un matelot s'empressa de l'approcher, un matelot dont James savait pertinemment qu'il avait femme et enfants à Bombay. Et peut-être également à la Jamaïque et ailleurs.

« Et toi, mon mignon, y'a pas de femme qui t'attend ? »

Une autre prostituée l'avait accosté alors qu'il regardait le couple, les sourcils froncés. James s'empressa de se dégager en s'empourprant.

« Non, je dois aller à terre, répondit-il sèchement.

– Oh, on va rendre visite à sa maman ? » fit la femme en riant avant de partir à la recherche de quelqu'un davantage intéressé par ses services.

James jeta un regard alentour pour voir si personne n'avait été témoin de cet intermède, mais tout le monde était bien trop occupé. Sa satisfaction revint quand Boyle, un matelot confirmé au caractère austère, arriva à son tour en portant sa lourde malle.

Contrairement à la plupart de ses camarades, Boyle voyait d'un mauvais œil les différentes festivités auxquelles se livraient les marins une fois entrés au port, et refusait de voir disparaître sa solde en alcool et en femmes. James lui avait alors proposé de lui servir de domestique durant leur séjour à terre, proposition qui les arrangeait tous deux.

« Ah, parfait, Boyle, descendez tout cela dans la chaloupe, je vous rejoins ! lança James d'un ton satisfait. Juste une petite minute. »

Il redescendit au carré des aspirants où l'un de ses condisciples, Theodore Groves, était également en train de faire son paquetage.

« Il fait toujours aussi froid, ici ? »

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au large de la France, l'aspirant, un garçon tout brun un peu plus jeune que James, n'avait cessé de poser la même question. Bien qu'originaire du Pays de Galles, il avait passé la majeure partie de son existence aux Indes.

« Non, parfois il fait encore plus froid, répondit James. Voulez-vous descendre à terre avec moi ?

– J'en ai encore pour un moment, merci. Combien de temps serez-vous absent ? »

Du moment où il était monté à bord de l'_Alouette_, quelques mois auparavant, Groves était en admiration devant James, ce qui avait plutôt perturbé celui-ci, peu habitué à susciter ce genre de sentiment. Il devait avouer néanmoins que ce n'était pas tout à fait désagréable.

« Je compte rester chez moi autant que possible. Mais rassurez-vous, cela passera toujours trop vite ! »

Les deux garçons se serrèrent la main et quelques minutes plus tard, James posait enfin le pied sur son sol natal. Il n'eut cependant guère le temps d'apprécier l'instant à cause de la cohue sur le quai et eut bien du mal à se frayer un chemin vers l'arrêt de diligences, Boyle dans son sillage.

« Vous v'enez de la rater, grommela un homme adossé à la façade du relais de poste quand James s'enquit de l'heure du départ de la prochaine voiture en direction de Norwich. Mais z'avez de la chance, regardez : elle s'est déjà embourbée au bout du chemin. »

Le gaillard disait vrai. À quelques centaines de mètre de là, une voiture avait calé en plein milieu du chemin boueux et ses occupants avaient été forcés de descendre.

« Dépêchez-vous, Boyle, ordonna Norrington, où ils repartiront sans nous. »

Trimballant la lourde malle en grommelant, le marin morose lui emboîta le pas. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver à hauteur de la voiture. Le cocher et deux des passagers se démenaient pour remettre sur les rails le véhicule, tandis qu'une jeune femme accompagnée d'une petite fille attendait sur le bas-côté.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

Le petit groupe accueillit l'arrivée de James et Boyle avec soulagement, et bientôt le voyage put reprendre. Aussitôt sa place payée, James monta à bord tandis que Boyle se ménageait tant bien que mal un espace sur le toit au milieu des coffres de voyage.

Un des passagers, un homme maigre aux allures de pasteur, s'empressa de se plonger dans la lecture d'une lourde bible, tandis que l'autre homme, visiblement le mari de la jeune femme, lança un franc sourire à James.

« Heureusement que vous êtes arrivés, lança-t-il d'un ton jovial. Nous sommes attendus à Ipswich et le plus tôt nous y serons, mieux ce sera. Ma femme ne supporte guère l'inconfort de ce genre de voyage. Mais permettez-moi de me présenter : Weatheby Swann, et voici mon épouse et notre fille, Elizabeth. »

James s'inclina poliment tandis que Mrs Swann lui accordait un sourire fatigué.

« Dis bonjour, Elizabeth, où sont donc passés tes manières ? » dit gentiment Swann à sa fille une gamine d'environ cinq ans qui se mordillait les ongles.

Elle retira les doigts de sa bouche, examina James d'un air critique, et salua à sa manière :

« Pourquoi vous avez plein de boutons sur la figure ? Vous êtes malade ? »

James se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire tandis que Swan, choqué, admonestait sa fille. Il lui assura qu'il ne se considérait pas comme insulté, et la conversation dériva sur des banalités avant de mourir tranquillement. James s'absorba alors dans l'observation du paysage, essayant de rester indifférent au chaos de la route. Swann était aux petits soins vis-à-vis de sa famille, nota-t-il cependant du coin de l'œil, et il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de l'envie en pensant à l'attitude de son propre père.

Le petit groupe se sépara à Ipswich et Norrington dut réserver une chambre pour la nuit. Il arriverait chez lui le lendemain en fin de matinée, si tout allait bien. Revenir sur terre après une aussi longue traversée lui avait fait un effet étrange, et il avait encore bien du mal à réaliser qu'il était enfin de retour en Angleterre. Et pour combien de temps ?

…

Le village que surplombait la vaste demeure familiale n'avait guère changé en deux ans, remarqua James alors qu'il remontait la rue principale, Boyle à sa suite. Les quelques personnes qu'il croisa ne lui prêtaient qu'une attention distraite quand il entendit crier son nom.

Tournant la tête, il aperçut un de ses voisins, Peter Blackwood. Blackwood était un garçon de son âge, le camarade bricoleur à qui James avait vendu un jour l'instrument de torture destiné à lui donner un dos droit.

« Norrington, vous êtes enfin rentré ! »

Souriant, Blackwood s'arrêta à quelques pas, le détaillant avec un air incrédule.

« Vous avez vraiment fière allure, dîtes donc ! Êtes-vous vraiment allé aux Indes ? Avez-vous participé à des batailles ? »

James fit de son mieux pour répondre de façon satisfaisante. L'accueil de son ami lui faisait chaud au cœur – il se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas avoir beaucoup pensé à lui ces dernières années – mais pour l'heure c'était surtout sa mère qu'il avait envie de voir.

« L'amiral va être drôlement fier de vous! lança tout à coup Blackwood. Il n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur durant l'office hier. Enfin, je ne sais pas, c'est son humeur habituelle, j'ai l'impression, sans vouloir vous offenser. Votre arrivée devrait lui faire plaisir en tout cas. »

Le sourire de James s'effaça immédiatement. Balbutiant des salutations, il laissa Blackwood au milieu de la rue et reprit son chemin.

…

Sa mère avait l'air encore plus las et tendu que dans son souvenir. La présence de l'amiral n'y était certainement pas étrangère. Lui, en revanche, n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Très droit, l'air pincé, il examina son fils d'un œil bien moins charitable que Blackwood. Sous son regard, James ne peut s'empêcher de frémir. Il avait beau se souvenir de tous les conseils de Ferguson sur la conduite à tenir face à l'ennemi – rester impassible, ne pas montrer sa peur, avoir l'air sûr de soi – il aurait préféré affronter un navire pirate que le jugement de l'amiral Norrington.

« J'ai appris que vous étiez désormais aspirant sur l'_Alouette_, commença ce dernier. Capitaine Ferguson. Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai entendu dire beaucoup de bien de ce personnage »

James ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais son père le fit taire d'un geste.

« Le capitaine Cole est un officier renommé, et ce n'est pas un hasard si je vous ai affecté à son équipage pour faire votre formation. J'ai reçu des rapports de sa main. Des rapports bien négatifs, mais je dois avouer qu'ils ne m'ont pas particulièrement surpris. »

Cette fois-ci, James n'essaya même pas de faire valoir son point de vue. L'opinion de son père était bien arrêtée. Elle l'était depuis des années, et rien de ce que James pourrait dire ou faire ne la changerait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il le savait même s'il lui avait fallu du temps à l'admettre.

« Enfin, je ne pouvais pas exiger un miracle de Cole. Et ce n'est pas avec ce Ferguson que vous irez loin. Cela étant, vous êtes au moins parvenu à ne pas déshonorer notre nom durant ces deux dernières années, c'est plus que je n'en attendais de votre part. »

Il était fort probable que James n'obtiendrait jamais rien de plus proche d'un compliment que cette dernière phrase.

« Ne croyez cependant pas qu'après cette expérience négative vous allez retrouver votre liberté et choisir la carrière que vous voulez, aussi futile soit-elle. Considérant l'éducation prodiguée par votre mère, je n'ose imaginer laquelle vous auriez pu choisir. Les Norrington servent en mer de père en fils, que cela leur plaise ou non, et vous ne vous déroberez pas à votre devoir. »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce. À peine eut-il disparu que Mrs Norrington roula des yeux pour montrer ce qu'elle pensait de ce beau discours et se précipita sur son fils.

« Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il raconte, James. Je suis sûre que tu t'es très bien comporté, » le rassura-t-elle.

James se détendit et parvint enfin à sourire. Les retrouvailles avaient peut-être étaient entachées par la présence de son père, mais en fin de compte il était bien chez lui, et il y avait des gens heureux de le revoir, au moins.

Il repensa aux paroles de l'amiral, un peu plus tard : _« Les Norrington servent en mer de père en fils, que cela leur plaise ou non, et vous ne vous déroberez pas à votre devoir. »_

Son père pensait peut-être le condamner à une vie atroce mais James s'y était fait, et davantage : il aimait cette vie. Et sans doute que l'amiral Norrington ne pouvait en dire autant.

…

À suivre.


	7. Pillage

**Disclaimer et rating :** voir chapitre 1

**Chapitre 7**

**Pillage**

James laissa retomber sur sa poitrine son lourd traité de navigation et tenta de se redresser dans son hamac. Ça ne servait à rien, il n'était décidément pas d'humeur à potasser, avec cette chaleur.

Il n'était d'humeur à rien, il fallait bien l'avouer. Rien que ce fichu bouquin, il avait l'impression de le connaître par cœur. En fait, il le connaissait par cœur. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on le laisserait passer son examen de lieutenant. Pas avant ses dix-huit ans. Encore trois années interminables comme aspirant… Theodore Groves n'allait pas tarder à revenir de son quart, mais même la compagnie de son camarade l'agaçait depuis le début du voyage. À tous les coups, il allait encore passer son temps à se vanter de ses succès auprès de la gente féminine. Groves n'avait que cela en tête, en ce moment. Et même si seul le dixième de ce qu'il racontait était vrai, c'était toujours plus que ce que James avait à dire sur le sujet.

Le jeune homme envoya brutalement valdinguer son livre contre la cloison du carré des aspirants et entendit de l'autre côté le révérend Greville marmonner quelque chose. Encore une plaie, celui-là. Les chapelains avaient souvent mauvaise presse à bord des navires. Les marins prétendaient qu'ils portaient malheur. James n'accordait que peu de crédit à ses superstitions, mais en l'occurrence, il partageait le dégoût du reste de l'équipage vis-à-vis de Greville. Celui-ci avait toujours le nez fourré dans les affaires des aspirants, soit disant pour « veiller à la moralité des jeunes messieurs qui traversaient un âge troublé et plein de tentations ». James et Groves jugeaient sa sollicitude au mieux inopportune.

Où étaient les pirates quand on avait besoin d'eux ? Cela faisait des semaines que _L'Alouette_ patrouillait à la recherche d'une goélette qu'on leur avait signalée, et s'apprêtait à gagner le petit port de St-George complètement bredouille. Du temps perdu. James commença à taper machinalement du pied contre la cloison. Il s'ennuyait à bord, il s'ennuierait tout autant à St-George, et depuis la mort de sa mère plus rien ne lui donnait envie de retourner en Angleterre.

« Ça suffit, jeune homme ! geignit Greville depuis sa cabine.

– Allez vous faire foutre ! » rétorqua James en continuant de marteler la cloison.

C'était puéril, il le savait, et Greville ne laisserait certainement pas passer une insolence pareille, mais pour l'instant, il n'en avait cure. Quand Groves apparut quelques instants plus tard pour lui annoncer que le capitaine Ferguson désirait le voir dans sa cabine, toutefois, James se demanda s'il n'allait pas regretter son comportement.

Le visage d'ordinaire bienveillant de Ferguson, assis derrière son bureau, était impénétrable quand James le rejoignit. Greville était déjà là, les lèvres pincées et l'air désapprobateur.

« Le révérend Greville, ici présent, est venu se plaindre de votre conduite, monsieur Norrington, » commença Ferguson d'une voix lasse.

James se sentit un peu coupable. Le capitaine n'avait certainement pas de temps à perdre avec une histoire aussi idiote.

« Je n'ai jamais été témoin d'un comportement aussi indécent de la part d'un officier du roi, s'emporta Greville, qui n'avait pas dû être témoin de grand-chose dans sa vie, en conclut James.

– Que faisiez-vous exactement, Mr. Norrington ? demanda Ferguson.

– Je donnais des coups de pieds dans la cloison, avoua ce dernier.

– Peut-on savoir pourquoi ?

– Pour rien. Je m'ennuyais.

– Bien, je vous trouverai une occupation. Une nuit en haut du mat vous donnera matière à réflexion. Et maintenant, si c'est tout…

– Ce n'est pas tout, l'interrompit Greville. Lorsque j'ai protesté, Mr Norrington m'a dit… Il m'a dit… D'aller me faire foutre. »

Ferguson poussa un long soupir, les yeux fermés, avant de lancer un regard sévère à James.

– Est-ce vrai ?

– Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! protesta Greville.

– En effet, j'ai dit cela. »

Nouveau soupir de Ferguson.

« Bon. D'accord. Deux nuits en haut du mat, et vos excuses à Mr. Greville, maintenant.

– Excusez-moi mon révérend. Je serai de la plus exquise politesse à l'avenir, » ânonna James.

De toute évidence peu convaincu, Greville allait encore protester, mais Ferguson ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Bonne journée mon révérend, nous nous reverrons ce soir au souper. Mr Norrington veuillez rester un instant, je vous prie. »

Dès que Greville se fut éclipsé, Ferguson se leva et se planta devant James, les mains croisées derrière le dos.

« Quel âge avez-vous, déjà, Mr Norrington ?

– Quinze ans, monsieur.

– Et vous vous sentez parfaitement à l'aise avec tous les problèmes de navigation qui vous sont régulièrement soumis, en théorie comme en pratique ? »

James acquiesça, sans trop comprendre où cela le menait.

– Vous pensez que, même si vous n'avez pas encore l'âge de passer votre examen, vous seriez capable de répondre à toute question sur le sujet que pourrait vous poser un trio de capitaines expérimentés ? »

Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres. Oui, il s'en sentait capable. Ce n'était pas de l'arrogance, il _savait _tout cela et pas seulement sur le papier. Il avait déjà prouvé maintes fois ses connaissances sur la manœuvre d'un navire, par tous les temps. Mais Ferguson n'était certainement pas en train de lui proposer de passer ses examens en avance…

– Si vous pensez que cela suffit à faire de vous un lieutenant, vous êtes loin du compte, confirma le capitaine d'une voix sèche. Savoir tracer un cap ne fait pas tout, loin s'en faut. Certains de nos meilleurs capitaines sont des navigateurs exécrables. En revanche, ce sont des adultes. Ne vous attendez pas à mener des hommes tant que vous vous comporterez comme un gamin. Vous n'êtes plus un gamin, mais un officier du roi. Je croyais que vous l'aviez compris.

– Oui monsieur, » répondit James d'une voix maussade.

L'expression de Ferguson s'adoucit légèrement.

« Écoutez, Mr Norrington, je sais que ce n'est pas très facile pour vous en ce moment. Mais vous n'êtes pas le seul dans le service à avoir des ennuis. Alors concentrez-vous sur ce qui vous reste et ne perdez pas votre temps avec des gens comme Greville. »

Une fois à l'air libre sur le pont, James fut accueillit par Groves qui l'attendait, l'air anxieux.

« Greville fait des histoires ? Ce n'est pas trop grave, j'espère ?

– Non, non. Il trouvait que je faisais un peu de bruit, c'est tout. Je ne faisais que donner des coups de pieds dans la cloison pour me distraire.

– Allons bon. J'espère qu'il n'est pas perturbé par les bruits que je fais quand je me distrais, moi.

– Ces bruits-là perturbent tout l'équipage, Theodore », lui annonça James avec un sourire.

…

La vigie avait repéré la fumée depuis déjà plusieurs heures et à présent plus personne à bord de _L'Alouette_ ne pouvait ignorer la désolation qui régnait sur St-George. Il ne restait que des ruines du petit port, et aucun être vivant en vue. Ferguson s'entretint un instant avec le capitaine des fusiliers-marins qui désigna un certain nombre de ses hommes.

« Lieutenant Selwyn, Mr Norrington, vous les accompagnerez à terre, annonça Ferguson. Essayez de voir s'il y a des survivants. »

Une fois à terre, les hommes se séparèrent en petit groupe, James à la tête de l'un d'eux, sabre au clair. Il doutait qu'il y ait encore du danger – l'incendie était éteint depuis longtemps et les lieux semblaient déserts – mais on n'était jamais sûr de rien.

« Qui a fait ça, à votre avis ? chuchota l'un des fusiliers. On est en guerre ?

– Peut-être, répondit un autre. C'est toujours la même chose. Ils déclarent des guerres tout le temps, à Londres, et on est toujours les derniers au courant. On parie que les braves gens du coin ont accueilli des Espagnols ou des Français ou des Hollandais sans savoir que c'était des ennemis, et poum ! Et quand ils auront signé la paix, ce sera pareil ! Lors de la dernière guerre, on venait d'aborder un navire français, on était tout content, et là, on rentre aux bercails avec la prise et on nous dit que maintenant, ce sont nos alliés, et qu'on a créé un incident diplomatique, alors…

– Vous allez vous taire, oui ? » siffla James.

Les deux fusiliers-marins adoptèrent un air penaud.

« Vous avez entendu ? » lança soudain une autre tunique rouge.

Tout le monde dressa aussitôt l'oreille. Pendant un instant, James pensa que c'était une fausse alerte, puis…

« Les cris semblent venir de là », dit-il en désignant ce qui restait d'une taverne.

Les hommes explorèrent les décombres, sans découvrir l'origine des appels. James essaya d'ignorer les cadavres recouverts de mouches affalés un peu partout et se dirigea vers l'arrière-cour. Un nouveau hurlement attira son attention vers le puits.

« Venez m'aider ! »

Les fusiliers-marins rejoignirent l'aspirant et contemplèrent un instant avec effroi la silhouette qui se débattait à plusieurs mètres de profondeur, parvenant à peine à se maintenir encore à la surface.

« Une corde, trouvez une corde ! » aboya James.

Le survivant s'avéra être, une fois ramené à l'air libre, une survivante. James lui aurait donné à peu près son âge, mais c'était difficile à dire. Elle était épuisée, frigorifiée et avait une vilaine blessure à la jambe.

« Tout va bien se passer, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant, » assura James alors qu'on la conduisait à bord de la frégate, tout en ayant conscience de l'inanité de ses paroles.

Les autres groupes n'avaient trouvé que des cadavres.

…

« Elle s'appelle Becky Smith et était servante à l'auberge de _L'Amiral Drake_, où vous l'avez trouvée, rapporta Ferguson dans la soirée. D'après elle, ce sont des pirates les responsables de ce carnage. Elle était sur les quais quand le navire est apparu. St-George n'a livré qu'une timide résistance. Le fortin est à l'abandon depuis des mois, cet endroit n'a jamais été jugé stratégique ou suffisamment intéressant par la couronne pour y assurer une défense convenable.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils venaient chercher dans un endroit comme St-George ? » demanda le lieutenant Selwyn avant de porter à ses lèvres un verre de brandy.

Il était le seul à ne pas avoir l'air particulièrement affecté par leur petite expédition à terre. James se demanda s'il était totalement indifférent, ou s'il parvenait à maintenir une façade en toute circonstance.

– Du profit facile avant de rallier Tortuga, j'imagine. Il n'y a pas de grosses fortunes sur cet îlot, mais on ne sait jamais et ils ne risquaient pas grand chose. Sans parler des prisonniers. Beaucoup de planteurs ne sont pas très regardant sur la provenance de leurs esclaves.

– Comment va Miss Smith ? » demanda James.

Ferguson fit une grimace.

« D'après notre chirurgien, elle a peu de chances de s'en tirer. Elle est très affaiblie et sa blessure a déjà commencé à s'infecter. C'est un miracle qu'elle ait survécu jusqu'à ce que vous la trouviez. »

…

Le corps de Becky Smith fut immergé quelques jours plus tard, un hamac lui servant de linceul. Alors que James regardait le cadavre disparaître dans les flots, il ne pouvait chasser de son esprit tous les autres morts abandonnés à St-George. Il savait depuis longtemps que la piraterie était un fléau, naturellement. Il avait suffisamment entendu son père discourir sur le sujet dès sa petite enfance pour que cela ne soit pas une révélation. Et il avait rencontré son content de pirates depuis qu'il avait pris la mer. Mais c'était une chose de croiser le fer avec des flibustiers au cours d'une bataille navale. Une autre de passer après eux pour constater, impuissant, les dégâts commis.

Une nouvelle résolution commençait à naître en lui. Il n'était plus question de faire carrière dans la Navy parce que c'était ce que les Norrington avaient toujours fait, pour que son père soit peut-être un jour fier de lui, ou pour gagner gloire et renommée. Tout simplement, plus personne ne devait connaître le destin d'une Becky Smith.

…

À suivre.

…

Je m'excuse pour le trèèès long délai entre le précédent chapitre et celui-ci, qui n'a pas été facile du tout à écrire. J'espère que j'aurais moins de difficultés à accoucher du prochain, et je vous remercie pour votre patience.


	8. Aventure galante à Port Royal

**Disclaimer et rating : **cf. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 8**

**Aventure galante à Port Royal**

« Alors, vous avez choisi ? »

Theodore Groves se tordait en tout sens pour essayer de déchiffrer le titre du livre que tenait James et manqua de faire tomber une des piles d'ouvrages qui s'amoncelaient dans la petite imprimerie où les deux aspirants s'étaient abrités de la pluie.

« _Les Mille et Une Nuits, édition complète_, continua Groves quand il parvint enfin à apercevoir la couverture. Oh, excellent ! Vous me le passerez quand j'aurais fini le mien.

– Je ne savais pas que vous appréciez autant la lecture. Et vous, avez-vous trouvé votre bonheur ? »

Groves lui tendit fièrement un exemplaire de _Sodome, ou la quintessence de la débauche _de John Wilmot, deuxième comte de Rochester. James fronça les sourcils. Son ami allait encore s'attirer des ennuis avec ça, il en était sûr.

Après avoir payé, ils se dirigèrent vers les quais où était ancré _L'Alouette_, se faufilant à travers les rues étroites et boueuses de Port Royal. C'était la première sortie à terre des deux jeunes gens depuis plusieurs mois, mais James était incapable de goûter aux charmes de la ville, un vrai coupe-gorge au climat délétère.

« Je me demande où se trouve le quartier des bordels, lança soudain Groves. On a croisé plein de prostituées mais je n'ai pas été très tenté. Je préfère faire ça dans des endroits un peu plus hygiéniques. »

L'aspirant Davidson se rappela au bon souvenir de James, qui appréciait peu le tour que prenait la conversation. Non que le sujet lui soit indifférent, mais la liberté avec laquelle Groves parlait de ces choses là le mettait toujours mal à l'aise.

« Je ne voudrais pas me tromper de coin non plus, continua de pérorer Groves. J'ai un ami, je ne dirai pas son nom, eh bien un jour, cet ami est entré dans une maison dont on lui avait donné l'adresse un peu plus tôt, on lui avait promis qu'on y faisait plein de choses spéciales, alors cet ami est allé voir et c'était vraiment spécial, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune fille, que des hommes et il est vite reparti quand il a vu ça, je n'aurais pas voulu être à sa place… »

Ce fut avec un intense soulagement que James posa les pieds sur le pont un peu plus tard. Ferguson avait certainement tout un tas de tâches à leur confier et Groves était incapable de travailler et de parler en même temps. Sa tranquillité fut de courte durée, car le révérend Greville les avait vu revenir et se dirigeait vers eux, comme d'habitude avide de critiquer leur conduite. Un an avait passé depuis que le pasteur s'était plaint de son insolence à Ferguson et James s'arrangeait toujours pour que son capitaine n'ait pas à lui faire deux fois le même reproche, mais certaines fois il était dur de tenir ses résolutions.

« Vous voilà enfin de retour ! J'espère que vous avez fait honneur à votre navire ! »

James et Groves l'assurèrent que oui, oui, ils avaient été exemplaires. Autour d'eux, les matelots tendaient l'oreille tout en travaillant. Ils n'aimaient pas plus Greville que les aspirants, mais il était également toujours appréciable de voir les jeunes messieurs qui leur donnaient des ordres se faire asticoter.

« Et que rapportez-vous de beau ? poursuivit Greville en s'emparant des livres sans attendre leur réponse. Seigneur ! _Les Mille et Une Nuits_ ? Mr Norrington, je m'attendais à mieux de votre part !

« Comment cela ?

– Ignorez-vous donc que ce… recueil contient des passages extrêmement inconvenants ?

– Comment pourrais-je savoir ce qu'il contient puisque je ne l'ai pas encore lu ? répondit James en cachant son agacement derrière une innocence feinte. Que voulez-vous dire par « extrêmement inconvenants » ?

– Je parle de scènes licencieuses, s'emporta Greville, et vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous avez choisi ce livre au hasard ! Quant à vous, Mr Groves… »

Son regard tomba sur la couverture du livre de Groves et le révérend manqua de s'étrangler.

« C'est un scandale ! Je vais immédiatement montrer ceci au capitaine ! »

Les deux aspirants le regardèrent s'éloigner, traçant sa route au milieu de marins qui peinaient à cacher leur hilarité.

« Quelle déveine ! marmonna Groves. Imaginez que le vieux Ferguson nous les confisque !

– On pourrait toujours demander à Greville de nous en réciter des passages, il avait l'air drôlement au courant du contenu. »

Ils ne virent ni Greville, ni Ferguson de l'après-midi, et ce ne fut qu'en début de soirée qu'on leur annonça que le capitaine souhaitait les voir dans sa cabine. La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent en entrant fut les livres, posés sur une commode près de l'entrée.

« Prenez ces âneries et que je n'en entende plus parler », fit Ferguson d'une voix bourrue, sans lever les yeux de la carte qu'il consultait.

James et Groves obtempérèrent et attendirent en silence de recevoir leur congé.

« Bon, je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour un débat sur le bon goût et la moralité en littérature et au théâtre en Angleterre et en Orient. Je suis invité à une réception demain par le gouverneur Clayton et je dois amener trois officiers. Le Lieutenant Selwyn sera naturellement avec moi, vous complèterez la compagnie. Tâchez de faire un effort d'élégance. »

…

« La baaarbe, je n'avais pas vu que cette chemise était tachée. Comment ai-je fais pour me tacher dans le dos, d'ailleurs ?

– Pas la peine d'en faire une jaunisse, Theodore, vous allez porter un gilet et un manteau par-dessus et on ne s'apercevra de rien.

– Oui, c'est toujours ce que l'on pense, jusqu'au moment fatal. J'ai un ami qui est sorti avec le fond du pantalon déchiré, et il pensait que cela n'avait aucune importance car son manteau cachait l'accroc, et il ne sortait que pour une petite course, seulement on l'a bousculé et il est tombé à plat ventre et les pans du manteau ont glissé et…

– Vous savez que je commence à soupçonner tous ces amis de n'être qu'une seule et même personne connue sous le nom de Groves ? Arrêtez un peu de vous inquiétez, vous êtes très bien. »

James n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en dire autant de lui-même. Sa croissance s'était enfin arrêtée et il bénéficiait enfin d'uniformes à sa taille. Son visage était enfin débarrassé des boutons disgracieux dont il avait été affligé pendant quelques années. Il arrivait enfin à se tenir droit sans avoir à y penser. Mais il devait forcément avoir quelque chose qui clochait. On allait sans doute le trouver ridicule à cette réception, pas à sa place.

Ces pensées occupèrent son esprit durant tout le trajet vers la demeure du gouverneur sur les hauteurs de Port Royal. Ferguson semblait détendu, Selwyn toujours aussi inexpressif et Groves se trémoussait d'impatience. Le gouverneur se révéla être un homme replet au teint couperosé qui les présenta à sa fille, une belle jeune femme un peu plus âgée que James, et à divers notables dont l'aspirant ne retint pas les noms. Il décida de rester en compagnie de Groves qui avait beaucoup moins de difficultés que lui à faire la conversation à de parfaits étrangers.

« Et vous avez vraiment participé à des abordages ? » demanda un personnage ventripotent aux aspirants alors que les invités attendaient que le repas soit annoncé.

James n'entendit pas la réponse de Groves, l'oreille alertée par une série de gloussements. Il tourna la tête vers miss Clayton et ses amies qui le regardaient en pouffant avant de plonger la tête derrière leur éventail. James se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise et dès qu'il en eut l'occasion, il entraîna Groves à l'écart.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi ?

– Par quoi préférez-vous que je commence ?

– Très drôle. Miss Clayton et ses amies n'arrêtent pas de me regarder bizarrement et de rire. C'est un problème avec mon uniforme ? J'ai une saleté sur le visage et personne ne me l'a dit ? »

Groves lui jeta un regard où la pitié se mêlait à l'amusement :

« Comme vous me l'avez aimablement conseillé plus tôt dans la soirée, arrêtez un peu de vous inquiéter. »

Le repas fut interminable. James était coincé entre une vieille bique à moitié sourde et un major à la retraite à moitié sourd, et les œillades que lui lançaient miss Clayton ne faisaient rien pour l'aider à se concentrer. Aussi, dès le dîner achevé, James saisit la première occasion pour sortir dans les jardins, espérant échapper un moment à la compagnie. Son répit fut de courte durée.

« Mr Norrington ! »

C'était miss Clayton, qui s'avançait vers lui d'un pas décidé.

« Vous ne nous quittez pas déjà, j'espère ?

– Euh, non, je… hum… prenais juste un peu l'air.

– Oh, voulez-vous que je vous fasse visiter le jardin ? »

James jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers la demeure du gouverneur qui se détachait dans l'obscurité.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit très convenable.

– Voyons, je n'ai rien à craindre, vous êtes là pour me protéger, répondit miss Clayton en lui lançant un sourire éclatant. Tenez, mon père a fait construire un petit pavillon de chasse pas loin. Absolument inutile mais cela lui rappelle l'Angleterre. Voulez-vous le voir ? »

Sans attendre, elle glissa son bras contre celui de James et l'entraîna. Le jeune homme la suivit, un peu déstabilisé par la vitesse à laquelle s'enchaînaient les événements.

« Vous avez dû voir tant de contrées passionnantes, dit miss Clayton alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue du petit pavillon. Et participer à tant de batailles !

– Euh… oui », marmotta James.

Elle était vraiment très jolie avec son teint clair, ses dents blanches et ses traits réguliers, devait-il admettre en la regardant à la dérobée, mais que pouvait-elle bien lui vouloir ?

« J'aimerais tellement voyager, moi aussi, soupira la jeune femme, mais hélas, le peu de liberté que j'ai disparaîtra à la fin de la semaine…

– Comment cela ?

– Je vais épouser le lieutenant Selwyn. Vous ne le saviez pas ? »

James secoua la tête, interloqué. Selwyn ? La ravissante fille du gouverneur de la Jamaïque avec un simple lieutenant sans fortune personnelle et sans aucun charme ?

« Le lieutenant Selwyn est ami avec un cousin de père, ils ont tout arrangé sans me consulter », continua tristement miss Clayton en poussant la porte du pavillon de chasse.

James ne savait que dire pour la consoler. Soudain, miss Clayton le plaqua contre le mur.

« Je serais beaucoup moins malheureuse, je l'avoue, si on m'avait fiancé à un homme plus jeune et plus intéressant. Quelqu'un en qui j'aurais une confiance immédiate.

– Euh, oui, ce serait préférable, à n'en pas douter… » marmonna James.

Les intentions de la damoiselle lui paraissaient désormais claires, et il était certain qu'à sa place, Grove n'aurait pas marqué une seconde d'hésitation. Mais miss Clayton était promise à un autre, à un de ses supérieurs hiérarchiques. Ce ne serait certainement pas convenable…

…

Miss Clayton et James avaient à peine eu le temps de remettre un peu d'ordre dans leur tenue que la porte du pavillon de chasse s'ouvrit à la volée. La clarté de la lune laissa voir le visage de Ferguson.

« Miss Clayton, on commence à se questionner sur votre absence. Vous seriez bien avisée de rejoindre la réception. »

Sans la moindre gêne, la jeune femme quitta la pièce. Le capitaine Ferguson se tourna vers James, qui n'en menait pas large.

« Je m'attendais à mieux de votre part. Saviez-vous qu'elle doit épouser le lieutenant Selwyn ?

– Je, hum, elle me l'a annoncé juste avant que, euh… »

Ferguson se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Et vous n'avez pas réfléchi pour autant. Miss Clayton… n'en est pas à son coup d'essai. Pourquoi pensez-vous que son père songe à la marier à… Je ne veux pas manquer de respect au lieutenant Selwyn, il est très compétent, mais enfin… Il n'est pas vraiment du même rang. Il n'y a qu'à espérer qu'il ne l'apprenne pas. J'imagine que je peux compter sur votre silence ?

– Bien sûr, monsieur ! assura précipitamment James.

– Parfait, trancha sèchement le capitaine. Vous serez ravi d'apprendre que nous sommes invités à cette heureuse union. J'ose espérer que vous ne vous y livrerez pas à de semblables fantaisies. »

Soulagé de s'en être tiré à si bon compte, James quitta à son tour le pavillon de chasse. Il n'avait pas encore rejoint la demeure du gouverneur qu'il vit Groves s'approcher de lui, un petit sourire sur le visage.

« Votre petite escapade avec miss Clayton a porté ses fruits, j'espère ?

– Pitié, fermez-là, » grogna James.

…

La cérémonie tenue dans une coquette chapelle dans les hauteurs de Port Royal se passa admirablement et ni la toute fraîche Mrs Selwyn ni James ne laissèrent transparaître qu'il s'était passé quoi que ce soit entre eux quelques jours plus tôt. Alors que les invités paressaient dans les jardins du gouverneur, digérant le lourd repas qu'on leur avait servi, l'ennui de la réception fut interrompu par la personne la plus inattendue.

« Espèce de salopard, je vais t'apprendre à t'en prendre à ma femme ! »

Son impassibilité coutumière envolée, Selwyn trainait Greville par les cheveux.

« C'est un regrettable malentendu, balbutia le chapelain en se débattant. C'est elle qui… Il ne s'est rien passé !

– Parce que je suis arrivé à temps, sale pervers ! Et accuser ainsi ma douce colombe… »

Les invités ne perdaient pas une miette du spectacle, et poussaient des murmures offusqués même si James avait l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas particulièrement surpris. À ses côtés, Groves jubilait.

« Je vais te tuer, misérable hypocrite ! »

Le gouverneur et le capitane Ferguson intervinrent enfin pour séparer le lieutenant et le pasteur et les entraîner à l'écart.

« Je doute que ces deux-là cohabitent encore sur l'_Alouette_, souffla Groves à l'oreille de James, et le capitaine ne gardera certainement pas à bord quelqu'un d'aussi immoral que Greville, n'est-ce pas ? Il est sensé donner l'exemple. J'ai l'impression que croiser la route de Miss Clayton a plus d'un avantage. »

...

À suivre.


	9. Derniers tests

**Disclaimer et rating :** cf. chapitre 1

**Chapitre 9**

**Derniers tests**

_Ben Jefferson, responsable du pillage de San Juan et de l'assassinat du gouverneur de Santa Marta. Signe particulier : dépasse les 6 pieds, cicatrice en travers de la joue gauche…_

James saisit un autre avis de recherche :

_Jack Sparrow, détournement d'une cargaison confiée à sa responsabilité par la Compagnie des Indes Orientales, évasion avant sa pendaison. Signe particulier : marqué par la Compagnie des Indes Orientales à l'avant bras. Tatouage représentant un moineau sur fond de soleil levant sur la mer sur ce même avant-bras…_

« Encore en train de potasser ? demanda Groves en entrant dans le carré des aspirants, trempé comme une soupe.

– Pardon ? Oh, non, j'en ai fini avec les révisions. Si j'ouvre encore ce maudit traité de navigation, je deviendrai fou. »

Enfin, il y était. Après six ans en mer, il passerait son examen pour obtenir un brevet de lieutenant dans une semaine. Trois capitaines lui poseraient les questions les plus pointues et les plus déstabilisantes possibles. Rares étaient ceux qui réussissaient l'épreuve du premier coup, mais James ne voyait pas comment il pourrait engranger de nouvelles informations et répondre plus vite qu'il ne le faisait aux problèmes que le capitaine Ferguson et les lieutenants s'amusaient à lui poser ces dernières semaines.

« Comme je vous comprend, approuva Groves qui avait encore un an à attendre avant de pouvoir tenter sa chance. Nous avons une permission de quelques jours, pourquoi ne pas aller au théâtre ce soir ? Vous avez bien besoin de vous détendre. »

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux garçons se trouvaient debout, compressés au milieu d'une foule de spectateurs hilares tandis qu'on jouait _Le Songe d'une Nuit d'été_. Étant arrivés en retard, Groves et James avaient dû se contenter du parterre, les bonnes places dans leurs moyens ayant déjà été prises. James faisait de son mieux pour apprécier le spectacle, mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place au milieu de la foule. Groves avait réussi à amener près d'eux deux femmes au décolleté impressionnant et l'une d'elle, qui s'était simplement présentée sous le nom de Sally, se collait à James d'une façon que ce dernier jugeait aussi indécente que son maquillage. Il partageait son attention entre la scène et les mains baladeuses de sa compagne qu'il devait régulièrement repousser. L'entracte fut un soulagement.

Le jeune homme laissa un moment son regard vagabonder vers les loges et se figea en voyant son père, assis entre un officier de cavalerie et un couple richement habillé. Est-ce que l'amiral l'avait vu ? Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il accorde une seule seconde de son temps à regarder le petit peuple au parterre, mais James avait soudain l'impression de se détacher de la masse dans son uniforme bleu. Et Groves et ses nouvelles amies riaient atrocement fort. James dut encore une fois chasser la main de Sally qui s'aventurait sur son entrejambe.

James apprécia encore moins la dernière partie de la pièce, et ne sentit pas tout de suite qu'on le tirait par la manche. Un homme en livrée lui tendait un message.

_Venez demain à onze heures au Royal Navy Club, Taverne de St Alban. Ai à vous parler._

_Amiral L. Norrington._

L'aspirant se mordit les lèvres. Il était vraiment maudit. Combien de chance avait-il d'assister à la même représentation que son père et que ce dernier le repère dans la foule ? Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que ce dernier allait encore lui reprocher. Ou plutôt, il ne l'imaginait que trop bien, mais ne voyait pas pourquoi l'amiral Norrington voulait perdre son temps à lui répéter une nouvelle fois à quel point il le trouvait lamentable.

« C'était amusant, non ? » fit Groves une fois le rideau retombé, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

James n'eut pas le temps de répondre, le flot des spectateurs emportant son ami et la femme qu'il s'était trouvé comme compagne pour la soirée.

« Bon, on va où maintenant ? demanda Sally qui avait d'autorité placé un bras autour de la taille de James.

– J'ignore où vous passerez le reste de la soirée, répondit sèchement James en se dégageant, en ce qui me concerne, je rentre. »

Cela n'eut pas l'air de plaire à Sally.

« Il fallait le dire tout de suite, que tu n'étais pas intéressé, je n'aurais pas perdu mon temps ! En plus, j'ai eu beau chercher, j'ai rien trouvé », lança-t-elle avec dépit avant de fendre la foule.

James était cependant trop préoccupé par l'invitation de son père pour se sentir vexé.

…

La taverne de St Alban accueillait depuis quelques temps les officiers de la Royal Navy. James devait admettre que l'endroit était plutôt accueillant mais pour l'heure il avait l'estomac noué. Son père, attablé au fond de la pièce principal, lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre, l'air impénétrable.

« Bonjour, James. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez à Londres, dit l'amiral d'une voix presque chaleureuse.

– _L'Alouette_ est arrivée à Douvres avant-hier », répondit James, un peu surpris.

L'amiral Norrington lui posa alors diverses questions sur ses voyages tandis qu'on leur apportait du ragoût et une bouteille de porto, et sembla satisfait des réponses. James aurait presque pu apprécier le repas, mais le ton inhabituellement cordial le mettait sur la défensive. Il n'avait pas revu son père depuis son dernier séjour chez lui, avant la mort de sa mère, et ne comprenait pas bien ce qui pouvait susciter cette apparente bienveillance.

« Vous vous souvenez du capitaine Cole, j'imagine ? lança soudain l'amiral.

– Comment l'oublier, » répondit James d'un ton neutre.

Son père lui jeta un regard perçant puis prit une profonde inspiration.

« Vous serez sans doute navré d'apprendre qu'il passe en cour martiale. Un aspirant sous son commandement est mort, et suite à des rumeurs, une accusation de brutalité de la part du capitaine a été lancée par les parents du garçon. Cole ne risque pas grand-chose, heureusement, mais cela pourrait retarder son avancement. Quoi qu'il en soit, des témoignages en sa faveur de la part d'aspirants ayant navigué sous ses ordres donneraient une impression positive. »

On y était. La raison de la conduite de son père venait enfin d'apparaître.

« Quel genre de témoignage ? Je n'étais pas présent lors de ce voyage. »

L'amiral eut un geste impatient de la tête.

« Je le sais bien, il s'agit juste de dire que soupçonner Cole de brutalité envers de jeunes élèves officiers est invraisemblable, qu'il n'a que leur future carrière à cœur, ce genre de choses. »

James joua un instant avec le ragoût qui refroidissait dans son assiette. S'il acceptait, peut-être que l'amiral continuerait de se comporter aimablement envers lui. Peut-être le regarderait-il même autrement et découvrirait enfin chez son fils les qualités qu'il avait refusé de voir jusque-là…

« Je suis désolé, père, mais je ne peux pas mentir devant une cour martiale. »

Un silence interminable s'abattit entre le père et le fils.

« Je vois, dit enfin l'amiral à voix basse, d'un ton glacial. Je ne devrais même pas m'en étonner. J'ai choisi personnellement le capitaine Cole pour vous apprendre le métier car il était le seul à pouvoir tirer quelque chose d'une chiffe-molle de votre espèce. Vous vous êtes esquivé à la première occasion pour servir sous un commandant connu pour son laxisme, fort bien, mais vous pourriez au moins faire preuve de gratitude envers ceux qui se sont saigné aux quatre veines pour faire de vous un homme, quand bien même ils ont échoué. Croyez-vous que je ne vous ai pas observé hier soir en train de vous goberger en compagnie de catins ? Faut-il vraiment que vous ajoutiez la débauche à l'incompétence ? Je pourrais réduire à néant votre misérable carrière dans la minute si je ne voulais éviter de salir notre nom en attirant l'attention sur votre déplorable personne. Soyez rassuré, à l'avenir, je ne vous demanderai plus rien. À présent, disparaissez de ma vue. »

James se leva et parcourut la distance qui le séparait de la porte du club d'un pas chancelant. Une fois dehors, il marcha sans prendre garde à la direction dans laquelle le menait ses pas, sans prendre garde à la pluie qui commençait à tomber.

« Finalement ça ne s'est pas si mal passé », murmura-t-il avant de se mettre à rire nerveusement.

Relevant la tête, il s'aperçut qu'il était revenu dans le voisinage du théâtre où il s'était rendu la veille. S'apprêtant à faire demi-tour, décidé à regagner la chambre que lui et Groves avaient retenu pour la semaine (même si son ami n'y avait pas dormi la nuit dernière), il sentit soudain qu'on le tirait par la manche. Il lui fallu un petit moment pour reconnaître Sally, toujours aussi outrageusement fardée.

« Oh, c'est vous », marmonna-t-il.

Elle se planta devant lui et commença à jouer avec un des boutons de son uniforme.

« On s'est quitté un peu brusquement hier soir, mon joli, et j'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas. Et toi, tu es de meilleure humeur ?»

_Pas vraiment_, pensa James. Mais au fond, pourquoi ? Son père n'avait rien dit de nouveau le concernant et à présent, avec un peu de chance, il nierait purement et simplement son existence et le laisserait mener sa vie sans plus s'en mêler. En un sens, c'était une libération.

« Oh, oui, de bien meilleure humeur, » affirma-t-il en offrant son bras à Sally.

Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

…

Quelques jours plus tard, James se trouvait dans une antichambre de l'amirauté bourrée à craquer d'aspirants. Malgré ce qu'il avait affirmé à Groves, il tenait un traité de navigation sur les genoux et en tournait frénétiquement les pages. Certains de ses camarades faisaient de même tandis que d'autres parcouraient la pièce de long en large.

« James Norrington ? » demanda soudain un autre aspirant en se plantant devant lui.

Le jeune homme devait avoir son âge, mais il était absolument gigantesque. Une tête de plus, des épaules larges et des mains comme des battoirs.

« Euh, oui, c'est bien moi…

– Black, dit le nouveau venu en lui tendant la main. Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Nous étions ensemble à bord du _Flamboyant._ »

Il fallut un instant à James pour faire correspondre l'image du petit Black toujours dans le sillage de Davidson avec le colosse qui lui faisait face avec un large sourire.

« Ça alors ! Je ne vous aurais jamais reconnu !

– Oui, j'ai un peu grandi », admit Black.

James n'avait guère pensé à lui depuis des années, Black n'étant pas associé à des souvenirs particulièrement agréables, mais cela lui faisait étrangement plaisir de le revoir après toutes ces années. C'était surtout une distraction idéale à l'épreuve qui s'annonçait. Black avait à peine commencé à lui expliquer comment il avait quitté _Le Flamboyant_ (James lui avait appris le passage en cour martiale de Cole mais cela n'avait guère étonné l'autre aspirant) quand un planton apparut, une liste à la main.

« Mr Atwood ! » appela-t-il.

Un garçon se leva et franchit la porte qui le séparait du jury. Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, l'air dégoûté, et s'en alla sans vouloir répondre aux interrogations que les autres aspirants lui posaient sur la nature des questions posées.

« Mr Black ! »

Black disparut à son tour. L'examen dura cette fois un peu plus longtemps, mais quand Black revint dans l'antichambre, il n'avait pas l'air plus heureux qu'Atwood.

« Ce sont vraiment des peaux de vache », dit-il simplement avant de sortir.

Les candidats se succédèrent, la plupart repartant d'un air déçu quelques-uns affichant une expression plus satisfaite voire triomphale. Enfin, ce fut le tour de James. Essayant d'adopter l'air le plus détendu possible, le jeune homme s'apprêta à affronter l'ennemi. Qui aurait pu penser que trois capitaines de la Royal Navy lui feraient davantage peur qu'un navire pirate prêt à engager la bataille ?

…

« Faîtes voir, faîtes voir ! »

Groves se trémoussait avec impatience devant lui alors que James, à peine revenu à Douvres, mettait le pied sur le pont de _L'Alouette_. Il n'eut pas à se faire prier pour lui montrer son brevet de lieutenant qu'il gardait bien au chaud à l'intérieur de sa veste.

« Est-ce que c'était aussi dur qu'on le dit ? Vous devez tout me raconter.

– Bien sûr, répondit James avec un grand sourire, mais cela devra attendre. Il faut que je voie Ferguson. »

Le capitaine, pour une fois, ne l'attendait pas derrière son bureau mais se tenait devant le petit meuble dans lequel chacun savait qu'il rangeait les bouteilles réservées pour les grandes occasions.

« Brandy ou porto ? lança-t-il sans se retourner.

– Euh… porto. »

Ferguson lui tendit son verre avec un grand sourire.

« À la votre, lieutenant Norrington. »

Le grade associé à son nom sonnait encore étrangement à ses oreilles. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il ait passé cette étape, et du premier coup, qu'il avait désormais sa place au carré des officiers. Mais pas le carré des officiers de _L'Alouette_. Son expression s'assombrit furtivement mais ce changement ténu n'échappa pas au capitaine.

« Sur quel navire vous a-t-on affecté ?

– Le _Queen Caroline_, capitaine d'Ascoyne, monsieur. »

Ferguson hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

« Ah, d'Ascoyne, très bien, vous serez en de bonnes mains. Et sur une frégate, vous aurez de plus grandes chances d'avancement que sur un navire de premier rang, mais je ne vous apprends rien. »

Le silence s'abattit tandis que les deux officiers dégustaient leur porto.

« Vous allez beaucoup me manquer James, dit finalement Ferguson en lui tenant la main, et sans parvenir à dissimuler entièrement le tremblement de sa voix. Je ne sais si nos routes se recroiseront à nouveau comme je l'espère, mais je suis certain d'une chose. Vous êtes promis à un très grand avenir. »

FIN

NdlA : et voilà, j'y aurais mis le temps, mais cette fanfiction est désormais achevée ! Si vous ne l'avez pas déjà lu, je ne peux que vous diriger vers _Le Mystère du Queen Mab_, qui se déroule dans le même univers !

Le Royal Navy Club de St Alban n'a en fait été fondé qu'en 1765, et sous le titre de Navy Society, mais je voulais que les Norrington se retrouvent dans un club consacré à la Royal Navy, donc j'ai brodé un peu.


End file.
